Into a World of Elves and Magic
by lilvamp23
Summary: Levi wasn't having the worst time outside of Wall Rose. Not that they were making any progress on solving anything. That is until a young group of elves shows up. Weren't elves just old fairytales? Eren was finally allowed back outside Wall Maria to explore with his friends. What he didn't expect was to find humans. One in particular has caught his interest
1. Chapter 1

_**author note -** general disclaimer - I don't own Attack on Titan. This is strictly for fun. Pretty much some of the plot elements will kind of be the same, just with some twisting and shaping. For example, elves because why the hell not? This is fanfiction right? I don't really have anything else to say right now, so anyways hope you get a little bit of entertainment out of the story. _

* * *

Surprisingly the last 8 months outside the protection of wall Rose hadn't been that horrible for Levi. The weather hadn't been too disagreeable. The critters hadn't bothered them too much and there was plenty of them to hunt. Yeah it was dirty, extremely fucking dirty, and the ground wasn't that pleasant to sleep on, but all in all, Levi couldn't really complain. They hadn't lost anyone from the Survey Corps to the brainless man eating titans. Well not yet anyways. Dammit. Now that he thought it, he probably jinxed them.

Levi quickly focused on scanning the surrounding forest for anything out of the ordinary. He shouldn't have let his mind wander like that. He should fucking know better. He frowned at the shadows cast by the giant trees surrounding them. He didn't want to enter this place when they came across it, but they really didn't have much of a choice. It was either cut through the forest or take the long way around; however that would still leave them vulnerable to anything lurking within the shadows out of sight. Levi knew better though. They might be out of sight, but they were not out of his mind and he listened for anything slightly out of the ordinary.

As the daylight slipped on, the shadows began to lengthen. Levi scanned over his comrades huddled in their green cloaks. They were all quiet. In fact the silence was almost suffocating, but they all knew it was for the sake of survival to keep it up in their current predicament. The slightest noise could summon the hidden creatures in the forest. Nobody wanted that. It was better to stew in your own silent thoughts at the moment than draw unwanted attention and have your thoughts silenced forever.

Erwin directed his horse to trot next to Levi's and they had a mostly silent conversation about stopping for the night. Which was the most logical option at this point. They weren't getting to the other end by the end of the day that much was clear. The night was uneventful for the most part. Unless you count watching nightlife critters go on their little escapades and listening to owls hooting in the distance.

The morning however was quite eventful and not in a good way. When they had finally seen a breaking in the trees, they were attacked by a group of titans. Fucking titans always traveled in packs, so of course it wasn't just one. Nope. It was a little herd of seven. Levi grimaced as his cable pulled him from the saddle of his trusted brown steed up into the air. His iron blades sliced at the first titan's thick neck and he couldn't help to think that it was freaking convenient that two slices with his swords in the back of the neck killed these fucking beasts.

Petra's voice cut through the thundering noise when she called out to Oluo. Levi shot off his hook again and let the gear pull him forward as he maneuvered to them. Usually he would ignore the cries of his teammates as it was a good way to end up dead, but the titan was conveniently the next one closest to him anyways. His blades cut through the closed fist holding Oluo and he thanked Petra for being ready to catch his limp body as it plummeted back to the Earth.

Levi's body spun through the air dodging the now very pissed off roaring titan. He was about to go for its neck, eyes, whatever he could get to, when another cloaked figure flew through the air with blades that seemed to shine in the early day sunlight. There was no wires. Nothing. The figure was literally flying. Levi was heading that way already do to the limited direction he could move once he had already placed a hook. The figure stabbed an eye before running along its shoulder and drawing his blades across the back of the titan's neck. Levi was close enough to lock his own eyes with the stranger's brilliant green. A green that was almost indescribable in its uniqueness.

Time moved to a crawl as he watched the figure jump to another target. He tore his eyes from the mysterious figure and got on with his own shit. It was only once he watched stranger's feet touch the ground that time seemed to return to its normal pace. The fight was over and he didn't spot any fatal casualties. He also noticed the five additional figures clad in a more earthy green than his own groups' cloaks. He left his perch on a tree to join the living amongst the mounds of titans. Some still steaming as their bodies deteriorated.

The two groups slightly separated from each other and just stared. Levi's own eyes locked again with those large green eyes in a sun kissed tan face. The stranger stared back with barely hidden curiosity. Erwin eventually stepped towards the group.

"Hello. My name is Erwin Smith and I'm the commander of the Survey Corps" he gestured to the surrounding soldiers behind him. "May I ask who you are?"

The green eyes finally looked away to his own little group of five. A shorter slimmer man with bright blue eyes pushed the green eyed man forward. Levi watched with interest as the tall slim tan skinned bright eyed male walked forward hesitantly and pulled back his hood. It revealed messy brown hair and long pointy ears. Levi blinked staring at the ears. What the actual fuck?

"Umm…I'm Eren Yeager and these are my friends. We saw that you under attack, so we decided to assist."

Another male snorted and also removed his hood revealing a shaved head and more pointy ears. "More like you ran in to help and we were all forced to follow you. My name is Connie."

More hoods were removed and more pointy ears were followed. The remaining three introduced themselves as Sasha, Mikasa and Armin. It didn't appear to be any set leader amongst the five and it seemed like the brunette with the green eyes was somehow the leader by default as he was the one to rush into help first.

Levi wasn't surprised when Hanji ran forward with large wide eyes. "Your ears! There pointy!"

Eren scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze from the eager eyes studying him. A slow blush creeping up on his soft looking cheeks. "Uh…yeah we are elves…"

Hanji practically pranced up to him getting up in his personal bubble staring intently at his ears. "Elves! I've read about them in an old fantasy book. Who knew they really existed? Can I touch your ears?" Hanji's hand was already a loft moving towards his ear.

Erwin's hand on her shoulder stopped the movement. "Down girl. This is Hanji." Erwin went on to introduce the rest of the venturing Survey Corps.

Levi tried not to visibly shift when those green eyes looked at him again. They didn't just look at his face though. They traveled down his body with keen interest and it made Levi uncomfortable as fuck. He kept his stoic indifferent face locked in place though.

Eren nodded in acknowledgement and then frowned when he looked over them again. "Some of you are wounded."

"Wow how observant you are" Levi snarked and regretted it when those eyes looked at him again.

"Um… we know of some shelter not too far from here that you can rest in" Armin piped up politely. Levi looked over at him. This elf was pale with blonde hair that was almost shoulder length and bright blue eyes. He had an almost feminine looking face and looked young. Hell they all looked young like teenagers.

"That's very kind of you. Thanks" Erwin nodded his head slightly and then went back to directing the Corps. Erwin frowned when he noticed that the elves didn't have horses and mentioned it.

"Oh don't worry. We can manage. The better question is if you can keep up" Sasha chimed with an enthusiastic smile and challenging almond colored eyes. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a ponytail.

Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow. "Lead on then."

Levi watched with slight amazement as the elves took off at a fast paced trot, leaping and gliding slightly through the air. He wasn't the only one. He could literally feel Hanji's excitement permeating the air as she watched their graceful quick movements. The horses kept up well enough and soon enough the group came to stop in front of an old brick building that looked like some kind of old military base.

Petra and Eld dealt with wounded that happened include a still fairly shaky Oluo. Levi assumed he had a couple broken ribs and hopefully nothing else. Levi, Gunther and a couple other Corps started to tend to the horses. They were quickly joined by a wide eyed Eren and Connie. Levi ignored the crawling feeling on his skin when Eren approached him. Up close the green eyes showed tints of blue. Levi raised a thin black eyebrow in question when the youth stopped near him petting a horse absentmindedly.

"Yes?" he finally asked.

"Oh! Umm…I just wanted to say that you looked amazing flying through the air like you did. I've never seen anything like it. You're equipment is truly something."

Levi stared indifferently at the youth for a moment. "What I think is really something is how you and your friends literally flew through the air. How do you explain that?"

Eren smiled sheepishly revealing one little dimple on the right side of his mouth. "We didn't necessarily fly. Just…you know kind of used our innate magical abilities to…uh…glide? Like we just run and jump…and just…whoosh." Eren demonstrated with his hand.

Levi still didn't understand this shit. Elves? Magic? What the hell was this? Some kind of fucking fairytale dream he was trapped in? It would explain the beautiful exotic creature in front of him. Something that perfect and unflawed with indescribable green eyes shouldn't exist. He snorted and started brushing down his horse again. "Magic you say?"

"Yep!" Eren picked up a brush and started brushing the black horse next to Levi. "Do you people have any magic?"

"If we had magic do you think we would be using this god awful machinery to get to the titans? No we don't have any fucking magic like you pixies." Levi watched Eren's face with some sick amusement. He had a deep frown and his green eyes took on a stormy quality. He had stopped brushing the horse and looked straight at Levi.

"We. Are. Not. Pixies. Don't ever insult us like that again" Eren growled. He put the brush back and stormed off.

Levi had to admit that even a stomping elf was somehow too fucking graceful. What the hell was wrong with him? So what if he pissed off that elf? It didn't matter. He finished with the horses and walked into the run down building. He wasn't surprised to see Hanji all over the elves touching their ears and asking them questions. The woman was bat shit crazy. Intelligent and inquisitive as fuck though. She was pretty amazing if Levi was honest, but he would never admit it out loud. Eren was with her trying to fend off her hands that were tilting his face from side to side. Levi quickly averted his gaze and walked over to the group preparing food. It included a very excited Sasha who had the brilliant idea to switch rations to experiment. It was met with enthusiasm. Levi had some reservations, but he was really sick of rock hard bread, stale cheese and jerky that came from questionable meat sources.

Little groups formed while people ate. Levi sucked up his pride and headed over to Eren. He really had no reason to be a prick to the young man. Eren looked up at him with suspicious eyes as he sat down at the table across from him. "Hey look I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know it was some kind of insult." Levi noticed the girl elf next to him with black hair, pale skin and gray eyes tense up. She stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say to Eren?" Mikasa asked in a threatening voice.

Eren waived his hands quickly. "Nothing! He didn't say anything. Don't worry about it Mikasa."

Mikasa snorted as she glared at Levi and tore a bite from the hard bread. Eren just smiled at Levi and Levi was really starting to despise that cute little dip on this boy's flawless face. Levi frowned as he thought again how young they looked. "Aren't you all too young to be out here by yourselves?"

Mikasa growled. Armin let out a little giggle and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to avoid spraying chewed food everywhere. Eren cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "How old do you think we are?" Eren asked with a little amusement.

Levi picked up the cracker biscuit thing that the elves had provided as he contemplated the reactions of the three elves at the table with him. He shrugged. "Sixteen or something." He took a bite of the item in his hand and marveled at the texture and taste. It was sweet, but still on the bland side and it melted in his mouth. He watched the reactions from the teens across from him. Eren was smiling sheepishly again with sparkly green eyes. Armin was still trying to suppress giggles and Mikasa rolled her eyes. Levi took a sip of his tea. The three elves were silent and Levi was short on patience. "Well?"

"Does it matter? We can handle ourselves" Eren asked with that damn dimple smile again.

Levi shrugged. "I guess not." Levi didn't instigate anymore conversation and ate the rest of the meager meal consisting of the bread like substance, dried berries and more freaking jerky in relative silence. He put up with Eren's curious gaze, Mikasa's glare and Armin's occasional question. When he was finished he excused himself and helped clean dishes before helping with the injured.

Much later, he volunteered for first watch and escaped back outside. It wasn't like he could sleep anyways. Insomnia was a bitch sometimes. He pulled his cloak tighter as the evening chill hit him. He plopped down on the roof and stared out into the vast expanse of landscape and starry sky. His eyes only flickered away when he saw Eren approaching him. He didn't say anything in greeting when the man sat down next to him.

"For the record we aren't teenagers. We are quite a bit older than that" Eren finally broke the silence.

Levi glanced at him looking over the youthful features, but didn't contribute anything further. It wasn't any of his business anyways. He wasn't Hanji, so he didn't feel any want to know.

"You're not very chatty are you?"

Levi grunted. "If you want someone to spend endless chatter with, go find Hanji."

"No that's ok. She's kind of terrifying" Eren said as he visibly shivered.

The corners of Levi's mouth moved up traitorously. Even if it was just a fraction. Levi noticed the intense stare at his mouth out of the corner of his eye and quickly put his mouth back to its typical slight frown. He was thankful it was dark out, so the heat on his cheeks also wouldn't betray him to those greenish blue eyes. If he had to describe the color, the closest he could come up with was a dark jade.

"Plus I find you interesting. You're not like the others" Eren added nonchalantly and looked out into wide expanse in front of them.

Levi didn't even know what the hell that meant. Wasn't like the others? He supposed not. Hanji was spastic, Petra was too sweet for this world, Erwin was all business and eyebrows and the rest had their own personalities. Levi, well, Levi was grouchy, standoffish, and blunt. Why this bright shiny elf would want to spend time with someone as dark and gloomy as Levi was beyond his understanding.

They spent the rest of their nighttime visit in silence. At some point Eren laid down on the roof to stare at the stars. It was only when Levi heard a slight snore, that he realized Eren was asleep. He took the opportunity to look over the elf without being met with those inquisitive eyes. Eren was tall and his clothes fit him snuggly revealing a slim toned body. Levi wondered if the rest of his skin was as flawless as his face and as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he quickly shut it down. He would not go there. First of all, this was an elf. He wasn't even human. Second, Levi knew nothing about this male. Third, he swore he would never go down the path of any kind of romantic relationship again. He couldn't take losing someone again and this world was cruel. He tore his eyes from the elf and looked back into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren couldn't believe what he saw from the tree branch he was sitting on. A group of people with dark green cloaks rode past on horses. He followed them for a little bit, but didn't go too far knowing that Mikasa would have a kinipshit if he got too far from her. He was curious though when his eyes landed on a male with shiny black hair styled with an undercut and with rounded ears. He had heard about them before from Armin. They were called humans and they were fascinating. The way they looked like elves, but weren't. The way they looked old and hardened. It took an elf a long time before they looked that old. Plus they seemed to have weird equipment strapped to their bodies. Eren was curious for what it was for.

God how he would have loved to keep following them, but Mikasa was probably already looking for him and she would find him. She was way too overprotective and it was annoying as shit. He didn't need a babysitter. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He rolled his eyes when she did in fact find him. He was still looking off to where the humans had disappeared to.

When he told Armin about the humans, he was ecstatic that the blonde agreed with him that they should find them and study them. He could always count on Armin and his curiosity. By the time they caught up with the humans, they were being attacked by titans. Eren watched in stunned astonishment as they used the equipment strapped to them to fly through the air and counter attack the ghastly beasts. His eyes followed the black haired man from the day before and his heart stopped at the beautiful grace the man possessed as he was pulled rapidly through the air. It was breathtaking. He watched as the man saved one of his comrades and Eren couldn't stand by and watch anymore. He ran off the branch towards the graceful man to assist. He drew his own blades mid jump. He heard Mikasa yell at him, but his attention was too focused on assisting the beautiful spinning man.

When it was over and he was staring into dark silvery eyes of the black haired male, Eren had never felt so tongue tied before in his life. He really didn't know what to do now. He hadn't really thought this one through. When Armin pushed him forward, his attention snapped back to the present instead of images of the handsome black haired male with pale skin and dark eyes gliding through the air. He introduced himself to the impressively large muscular blonde man with bushy eyebrows named Erwin. He also figured it was better to let the elf out of the bag up front, so he removed his hood. His friends followed his lead and removed their hoods as well.

The spastic brown haired woman with glasses was slightly terrifying and Eren was grateful when Erwin pulled her back. He stared with curiosity again at the man named Levi that was apparently their captain. He was shorter and slimmer than the other men, but Eren thought he was much more attractive even with the perpetual blank face. He had never seen someone so indifferent to a situation before. The man's face gave nothing away. There was no shock, no reaction at all, on his face when the elves revealed their ears. What was he thinking? Did he know about elves already? Was he disgusted by them? Eren wanted to know. He also wanted to find out if the man's face was stuck like that. Maybe it was some kind of physical quality he was born with.

Eren spent the rest of the day trying to understand the indifferent man. He wouldn't lie though that he was pissed when Levi called them pixies. They were not those little fluttering nuisances that liked to cause trouble for the humor of it. Pixies were fucking annoying and to be compared to one was beyond insulting. He was relieved when Levi apologized later that night. He didn't want to harbor ill feelings towards this human. He was even happier when Levi chose to eat with them. The man was like one of Armin's mystery books and Eren wanted figure the man out. He didn't know why. It wasn't something he could explain. He was just awed and intrigued by this short man.

He was more than happy just sitting and spending time in Levi's presence that night. He wasn't sure why he needed to correct Levi about his age, but at the time it just slipped out. Maybe he was sick of people treating him like a child and he didn't want Levi to see him that way. He wanted Levi to take him seriously. When Levi sort of smiled though it made Eren's heart flutter and he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was beautiful even if it was only a slight uptick. It also proved that Levi could indeed change his expressions and Eren couldn't help to ponder why he chose to look indifferent to world around them. He fell asleep staring up into the starry night with thoughts of Levi's smile on his mind and how to get the man to make even more expressions.

He started coming back to the world at some point during the night. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he was probably woken up by the slight chatter going on. Erwin's deep voice cut through the silence and was occasionally answered by Levi's bored tone. Eren couldn't lie that he was interested in what they were talking about as it seemed to be about himself. His curiosity won out and he decided to pretend he was still asleep to listen to strange humans.

"Come on Levi you can't tell me you haven't noticed how attractive that elf lying next to you is" Erwin said with amusement.

Eren felt his ears starting to burn with slight embarrassment. Levi's silence also intrigued him. Did the short grumpy man find him attractive?

"You don't need to be shy with me you know? Eren does seem quite fond of you already. He even followed you up here to spend time with your charming self."

"Shut the fuck up eyebrows" Levi grumbled. "He's just some young brat."

Eren frowned at that. He was not some young brat. Didn't he already tell Levi he was quite a bit older than a teenager? The man still saw him as some child which was not acceptable.

"I'm just suggesting that if you got laid every once in a while, you might relieve some of that stress you carry around with you all the time. Might actually get a good night's sleep for once."

"Not interested" Levi said blandly.

Eren wasn't sure if he should be insulted by that. What was wrong with him? It must be the whole elf thing. Or maybe Levi just wasn't interested in men? It's not like he cared really.

"Well if you're not interested in the elf boy, you wouldn't mind if I-"

"Don't touch him eyebrows. He's doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you."

Erwin just chuckled. "Go try to get some sleep at least. You can't always run on empty."

"I'm not leaving someone defenseless with a pervert like you" Levi grumbled.

"That's simple enough to fix."

Eren heard someone moving around him. The shifting of clothing echoed into the quiet night. He felt a foot nudge his side.

"Hey Eren wake up and go back downstairs to sleep" Erwin's deep voice called out to him.

Eren pretended to just wake up and blinked a couple of times studying the broad shouldered weathered man standing above him. Erwin smirked down and winked. Eren tried not to show how uncomfortable he was at this man. He was definitely getting some creepy vibes and was more than willing to get the hell out of here at this point. "A-alright…" he mumbled and scrambled to his feet before heading to the stairs that led back down into the abandoned building.

Once he was out of eyeshot and earshot, he slumped down to the ground and tried to process the strange conversation he just eavesdropped on. They were talking about him and… about sleeping with him. What gave any of them the impression that he would be willing anyways? He was not some flippant playboy that would let anyone get a piece of him. He frowned deeply. He had only been with one other elf in his younger days and it had not ended up working out. Of course not everyone would be as obnoxious as Jean is.

He was still sitting on the steps musing over how strange the day and these humans were. They were like elves, but seemed a lot rougher around the edges. His thoughts were interrupted by Levi stopping a couple of steps above him. Levi folded his arms and frowned.

"What are you doing brat?"

Eren bristled at the name. "I'm not a brat! And I'm not doing anything." Eren huffed and stood up.

Levi raised another thin black eyebrow and with his hand he gestured at the stairs. "Well since you aren't doing anything, do you mind getting the hell out of my way?"

"Oh right" Eren said quickly and scooted up against the wall. When Levi walked past him the air shifted and Eren felt goosebumps break out on his skin. This short man had such an intimidating aura that Eren couldn't help his reaction. After a moment passed and Levi was further down the stairs, Eren broke from the little spell he seemed to be under and quickly followed after Levi.

"Hey Levi" Eren called out.

Levi stopped on the bottom step and looked back up at Eren. "Yes?"

Eren regretted calling out as it seemed like he completely forgot what he was going to ask when those silvery gray eyes looked into his. "Ah nevermind" Eren mumbled and really hoped that the blush he had wasn't visible. He averted his gaze and only looked back when he heard Levi make a tch noise before disappearing into the open doorway. Eren kicked some loose rocks on the stairs before also venturing back inside. He walked over to where his friends were hunkered down for the night and avoided Mikasa's reproachful eyes.

The next couple of days passed with nothing too crazy. The humans were letting their wounded rest and heal. The elves wanted to be on their way, but Eren and Armin were reluctant to move on. Eren was reluctant because he wanted to learn more about Levi. Armin was because he wanted to learn more about humans in general. In the end they stuck around. Eren sticking more closely to Levi even if the short intimidating man seemed to be irritated by the company. Eren was just too intrigued by everything that was Levi. He did make it a habit though of avoiding Erwin. That man still creeped him out. He seemed way too interested in the whole getting laid thing. The looks that he gave Eren didn't help. Nor the looks he gave Armin. That had Eren's instinctive need to protect his friends rearing its territorial head.

By the fourth day, the humans decided it was time to move on. The elves said their farewells. Two of them a little bummed. Hanji also seemed quite depressed. She and Armin had become fast friends with their curious minds and neither wanted to separate. Mikasa and Sasha were right though, the elves had their own little mission given to them by their queen. Who were they to disobey royalty?

As Eren watched the emerald green capes move further into the distance, a part of him snapped. He didn't want to say goodbye quite yet. He ran off the top of the building and glided to the ground. He ignored Mikasa yelling at him to come back. Quick enough he was joined by a widely grinning Armin. Mikasa's disapproving look right behind it. Sasha and Connie were indifferent to the whole ordeal, it just appeared that they would be following another one of Eren's impulsive decisions.

The Survey Corps came to a halt when they noticed the group of elves. To say Hanji was ecstatic was a little bit of an understatement and her insistence that Armin ride on her horse with her led to the rest of the elves hopping on horses to join the Survey Corps. Sasha joined Petra. A woman with strawberry blonde hair and almost golden eyes. Eren learned quick enough Petra was a very kind person. Connie joined Gunther, a stocky brunette. Mikasa ended up riding behind Eld, a man with long blonde hair that he wore in a bun with a little beard. Eren imagined that particular pair spent a lot of time in silence as Mikasa wasn't very chatty and it didn't appear Eld was either.

"Eren you can ride with Levi" Erwin suggested with an amused tone.

Eren's heart started to do a weird fluttering thing at the suggestion. He glanced over at Levi as he responded with a snort. He started having the horse walk forward away from Eren and Eren felt his heart drop into his stomach. He wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed by Levi's obvious rejection. The black haired man must really dislike him. He looked away and scratched the back of his awkwardly as he forced a smile looking back up at Erwin's amused face. Erwin might have bushy eyebrows, but he was still handsome Eren supposed.

"Well I guess it looks like you're with me Eren. Hop-"

"Oi brat get on" Levi interrupted Erwin and rode up to them. Erwin didn't say anything further as he trotted back towards the front. Eren glanced up at Levi with some skepticism. "I'm not going to repeat myself. Either get on or don't."

Eren didn't waste another second before hopping up behind Levi with a hint of a blush. How this man could have this kind of effect on him was somewhat baffling. His hands hovered in the air trying to decide how to hold on. Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Eren's loitering hands placing it on his shoulder. Eren swallowed, but nothing further was said as they started forward again.

Eren had ridden horses before, but he was still somewhat sore when they stopped for the night. He about died of embarrassment when he jumped off the horse and somewhat stumbled. If it wasn't for Levi's strong grip on his waist, he probably would have landed on his ass. Levi didn't even comment or make eye contact as he slowly released his grip on Eren before striding off. Eren's fingers trailed over where Levi had touched him. He could still feel the lingering grip. He met Mikasa's narrowed eyes and quickly removed his fingers not wanting her to notice how unsettled he was from that simple touch.

Despite how grouchy Levi appeared to be, Eren decided that he was actually kind of nice and Eren wanted to do something for him. He dug through his little bag looking for his dwindling stock. It appeared Levi liked to drink tea with his meals, so Eren would share some of his own elven blend.

That evening, Eren strode up to where Levi was sitting with his little group albeit slightly still separated from them. There was a little clay cup in his hand that he refused to admit was shaking slightly. He sat across from Levi on the ground with a smile and extended the cup towards Levi. A thin black eyebrow raised in question. "It's tea." When Levi didn't reach out to accept the cup, Eren frowned. "For you" he clarified. Unreadable gray eyes looked at Eren and he waited. Levi slowly reached out his hand and finally accepted the offered cup.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi had no idea what this brat was trying to accomplish with this buddy buddy act. However, he did really enjoy his tea and his curiosity was caught over the elven tea. He scowled slightly when he saw Petra out of the corner of his eyes hiding a smile behind her hand. The scowl was also caused by how damn smiley this jade eyed man was. That damn dimple shouldn't be allowed to exist. Levi avoided providing any further comments as he took a sip of the tea. It was surprisingly good. It had a somewhat fruity flavor mixed in with bitter taste. Eren's eager eyes watched him closely and Levi refused to shift in his uneasiness. He simply glanced away.

"Do you like it?" Eren's voice drew Levi's eyes to him again. He just couldn't read Levi. His face was always stuck in that indifferent 'I don't give a shit' state. He was hoping for at least a twinge of interest. Something. Anything.

"It's alright. Thanks" Levi said blandly as he took another sip. He watched as Eren's smile grew larger.

"I have more if you want it." Eren counted it as a win. He would definitely give Levi all the tea in the world if the man wanted it. He wasn't sure why he wanted to please this man so much, but he did. Levi was just so cool.

Levi shrugged. "Sure. If you don't mind."

"Not at all" Eren beamed as he rocked slightly where he was sitting. He grabbed some of his own food that he had brought over and started eating. Internally he was still congratulating himself for giving Levi something he liked.

Levi wasn't that surprised when Eren walked up to him that night. It seemed that every time Levi took first watch, the little punk would find his way to him. They sat in silence for a while before Eren started asking mild questions. They talked about their respective homes. Eren lived behind Wall Maria like the humans lived behind Wall Rose. Levi wasn't too surprised by that either. With the rise of the titans, hiding behind walls was the most logical course of action. Elves didn't seem too different from humans in the grand scheme of things. Problems arose living behind a wall though like over population and famine. That's why the Survey Corps ventured outside it trying to solve the many woes of the world.

Eren listened eagerly to everything that Levi said. Not that it was a lot as Levi was a man of few words. He also couldn't help to notice the underlying sadness that seemed to plague Levi. It was pretty well hidden, but there would be an occasional slip either by what he said or how he said it. The dark circles under his eyes also revealed more than Levi would ever admit out loud. He was always so damn composed. Eren just couldn't fathom it and it frustrated him. He had never met someone like Levi and soon enough all his thoughts were consumed with the short gruff man.

The next couple of days and nights passed in a similar manner. It unnerved Levi to have Eren riding behind him on his horse. He could literally feel the heat radiating off the elf's body in the close proximity. The nights were alright he supposed. Well he didn't hate their little talks anyways. Oh and the brat still provided that tea. Levi didn't mind that either. In fact he actually enjoyed it. What he didn't enjoy though was that he hadn't had a proper chance to thoroughly clean himself for about two weeks. Pretty much right before they were joined by their unlikely companions. He could feel the grime coating him. It left his skin crawling and his mood even moodier. Not that it deterred Eren. Levi wasn't sure why the brat so was intent on getting to know him. It was a thin line between being annoying and enjoyable and Levi didn't want to dwell on the latter. Eren just seemed to be burrowing his way past the walls that Levi had spent years building up around himself like they didn't exist. Every glare or scathing remark was brushed off. It left him unnerved and uncomfortable.

When they came upon a little forest with normal trees and stumbled across a little forest lake, Levi felt relief wash over him. He would finally be able to wash himself. He chose to ignore the thought of all the things that were living in the water. All the bacteria and fish feces. All that mattered was he would be able to scrub himself off with water. He would be able to feel it lapping and caressing against his skin. Levi didn't look forward to a lot of things, but being clean was definitely one of them.

The women decided to stand watch first, so the men could clean themselves. Levi was grateful that it seemed to be an unspoken agreement to leave on undergarments this time. He was actually feeling self-conscious because he could literally feel a green gaze watching him as he stripped off his clothes. Levi chose to ignore it like most everything else and he washed his clothes. Right before wading into the water to wash himself, he glanced back towards the shore and now it was his turn to be sucked into watching a brunette elf talk cheerfully with his blonde friend as he took his clothes off. Levi swore to himself as he watched more tan unblemished skin being exposed by the second. Eren really was beautiful and he had lean muscles and long as fuck legs. His ass was practically illegal. Levi quickly tore his eyes away when he saw Eren start to look his way.

Eren most definitely watched as Levi undressed. It didn't even cross his mind that he was totally being a creeper. He was just too curious as to what Levi looked like under his clothes. He seemed strong, so Eren had imagined that he would have muscles everywhere. The sight was not disappointing. Levi might be short, but he was not weak. His muscles were hard and defined and Eren felt inferior compared to such a display. He also noticed the scars that littered his pale body. He could see where the human's flying contraption cut into his skin. Eren blinked in shock when the thought crossed his mind that he wanted to trace the areas with his fingers and soothe them. He quickly looked away and went about talking to Armin trying to push thoughts of touching Levi's body out of his mind. His gaze did flitter back towards Levi in the water though. He watched as Levi quickly looked away and started scrubbing himself. Eren smiled slightly at the tiny pink blush on the pale cheeks.

Levi quickly went about starting to scrub down his arms. He did not need to stare like some old pervert. He was 32 and looking at teenager just felt wrong. He sighed in defeat when Eren swam up closer to him with that damn dimpled smile and shiny jewel eyes. He dunked under the water and when came back up his entire body was running with trails of water. He ran his fingers through his hair and Levi couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Fuck. This elf was too fucking attractive. Dammit. He frowned and quickly dunked his own head under the water hoping it would alleviate the growing heat on his cheeks. He stayed under for a couple of moments trying to reign in his thoughts. When he realized however that his face was submerged in bacteria filled water, he shot back up with disgust. He grimaced as he tried to wipe as much water as he could from his face.

Eren laughed at the disgusted look on Levi's face and drew Levi's attention back to him. Glimmering eyes were staring at him and Levi frowned. "What's so funny annoying brat?"

"Oh nothing too much. You just looked really disgusted for a moment. I thought you were looking forward to getting clean." Eren couldn't stop the little shit eating grin that graced his face.

Levi watched as Eren rubbed off the grime of the road from his chest. Long fingers trailed over pert nipples and Levi felt a stirring in his nether region that he hadn't felt for years. Shit. "This water isn't clean to begin with. Of course I'm disgusted that it's all over my face" he grumbled in reply.

"Then why did you put your head under?" Eren tilted his head to the side slightly.

Dammit why is this brat so damn adorable? Levi didn't want to continue down that train of thought. "Because my hair was greasy as fuck and needs to be somewhat cleaned."

"Well you're not doing a very good job cleaning it. Here let me help" Eren trailed off innocently and cupped his hands full of water before dumping it on Levi's head and ruffling his hands through the black strands. Nails lightly ran over his scalp.

Levi's breath caught in his throat and his whole body froze. It took a moment for him to process what had just happened. When it finally sunk in that Eren not only dumped water on him, but also ran his hands through his hair, Levi was very uncomfortable. No one fucking touched him like that. He was about to scold the brat when Connie swam closer and splashed Eren. Unfortunately the wave of water also hit Levi straight on when his mouth was open. Levi quickly started sputtering and spitting out the lake water. Gross. So fucking gross. That damn shaved elf was going to pay for that. Hopefully the other elves wouldn't mind being an elf short on the rest of their journey.

He glared at Eren who was laughing joyfully at his expense. His patience snapped and he grabbed hold of Eren's shoulders before plunging him into the water. Eren squeaked adorably as he was pushed forcibly under the surface. Levi let go after a moment and while Eren sputtered, he scanned the area for that damn elf. He paused when he realized that Erwin was watching him with an amused smile. In fact a few other of the Survey Corps were watching him and he instantly felt self-conscious again. He put on his best scowl and decided to head for the shore. He was clean enough and didn't want to spend any more time in the company of a certain wet slippery tan elf.

He turned around to leave, but froze again when he felt Eren's long fingers grip at his hips. It instantly left a feeling of static running through his skin. Eren moved in front of him and looked up at him sheepishly. He was about to ask what the fuck the elf thought he was doing when his back was hit with a new wave of water. He turned to glare at whoever just dared to fucking splash him and Erwin grinned with a raised eyebrow in challenge.

Levi wasn't sure how the hell he got dragged into a fucking splashing and dunking fest, but he was. Well more like he grumbled and tried to escape, but every time he headed for the shore that annoying little shit would grab him. It was so fucking juvenile. Levi tried to avoid the stupid elf the rest of the day, but it was truly a pointless effort. Everywhere Levi looked or went, Eren was close by. Those piercing jade eyes occasionally watching him with an intensity that Levi tried to ignore. He could still hear Eren's laughter ringing in his ears. He could still feel his fingers lingering on his skin. For fucks sake, he could still feel Eren's back pressed up against his chest when the elf slipped in the water and Levi caught him. He was so freaking hot despite the cold slippery water that coated his soft yet firm body.

Levi groaned internally as he sat on a tree branch that night. He groaned because thinking of a tan wet lean muscled elf was making his pants feel uncomfortable. He couldn't even remember the last time he had experienced a physical reaction to someone. He ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance, clicked his tongue and chose to ignore the stirring in his pants. Instead he focused back on the stars in the sky. He had heard that different star groups have names and stories not that he knew any of them. He never took the time to learn. There was more important things like staying alive. Levi wondered if the elves had different names or stories.

It was quite a bit later than normal when he heard the rustling coming from behind him. He assumed it was Eren and when the elf joined him on the same branch, he let out a sigh. "You're later than normal."

Eren gave him a sheepish smile and let his legs dangle off the edge of the branch. "Yeah I had to wait until Mikasa fell asleep. Sorry…"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're girlfriend doesn't approve of you hanging out with me?" Levi asked with some sarcasm.

"Mikasa is not my girlfriend!" Eren choked out in a high pitched voice. "That's just wrong. She's my sister!"

Levi couldn't help the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly. "I didn't know she was your sister. You two look nothing alike and don't you have different last names?"

"Oh…well she's adopted…" Eren conceded. "But it doesn't really matter. She's my sister despite the difference in our blood." Eren wouldn't know what he would do without Mikasa. Yeah she was a pain in the ass, but they were inseparable. She had also stuck with him through his worst moments.

"She still doesn't like us hanging out together though does she?"

"Mikasa is just always way to overprotective sometimes. It's annoying" Eren said petulantly.

"So she thinks you need to be protected from me?" Levi asked with bland amusement. "Why would she think that?"

Eren fidgeted nervously. "I don't know. Never mind…" There was no way in hell that Eren was going to admit that Mikasa was worried about Eren getting too attached to Levi. She didn't want him to get hurt and she didn't trust the human's necessarily. Especially Levi.

Levi let it drop. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer anyways. Instead he asked Eren about the stars and spent the remainder of their time listening to Eren's excited babbling. He also spent some time watching Eren. The green eyes shimmered in the moonlight and he couldn't stop the thought that Eren was truly breathtaking. He was untainted and pure. Innocent. Levi felt that he shouldn't be allowed to be around Eren. His sister was probably right about Eren not spending time with him. He would ruin this boy.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued their exploring and mapping the landscape throughout the next week. They only ran into a small group of titans once during the time frame. Again there was no casualties and they were able to out ride the abominations on their horses. Levi appreciated it more than he could voice. He hated losing people. The elves still stuck with them much to Hanji's pleasure…and Levi's, not that he would admit it. Having Eren around was somewhat refreshing. Even if he got on his nerves sometimes. The other Survey Corps were not so sure about the elves. There was a lot of little blurbs of what the elves motivation was to stick with them. Whenever the elves were asked why they were out in the wilderness, they became tight lipped. It did not help with suspicions. Three elves in particular were also starting to get antsy and would separate themselves occasionally to whisper amongst themselves.

Levi was sitting next to Erwin discussing the best route to proceed in or if they should start heading back to Wall Rose. After a while it was agreed on that they should head back. Their supplies were getting dangerously low. They would be lucky if they had enough gas to get back home. If they ran out of gas, they would find themselves in a world of trouble and those casualties that Levi despised would be inevitable.

"So what do you think the elves will do?" Erwin asked as he folded his arms across his chest and looked out at the elves and the Survey Corps.

Levi shrugged. "Whatever the fuck they want to."

Erwin regarded him evenly. "Why do you think they've stuck with us for the last three weeks?"

"How the hell should I know?" Levi grumbled slightly and looked out at the group. His eyes landed on a grumpy looking Eren who was clearly arguing lightly with his sister away from the others. Why were they still hanging out with the Survey Corps? It was a question that Levi had asked himself a couple of times and he couldn't come up with a solid answer. He was actually hoping that now that they were heading back, the elves would go their own separate way. Well if he was being honest that wasn't entirely true.

Erwin gave him one more look before starting to pack up the maps again. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways."

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how Levi looked at it, the elves agreed to start heading back the same way as them. Only for a little while though before they went back to what they were supposed to be doing. Whatever the fuck that was. Levi had mentioned it one night to Eren, but was met with a change of topic. To say Levi was curious was an overstatement. He really didn't care that much. He was kind of grateful that he would finally get away from those damn jewel like eyes that haunted him. He wasn't comfortable with the feelings they evoked out of him.

They had been traveling a couple of days when it happened. Titans. Levi watched as one of the Survey Corps was crushed between giant ass teeth with practiced detachment. They would mourn after the battle. Another Survey Corps member's scream rang through the air, but again Levi didn't slow down from his assault on the one in front of him. What did draw his attention though was an anguished cry of 'Armin.' Levi glanced in time to see a furious Eren fly through the air to save his little blonde friend from the open maw of a titan. Eren might have saved his friend momentarily, but an outstretched hand hit the two from the air. Their blades were lost from their grips as they were forcibly brought back to the ground. Levi didn't think. He just reacted and went after the titan closest to the dazed couple of the ground.

By the time the fighting was over, Eren was still laying prone on the ground. Armin was up clutching at his arm and trying to rouse his brunette friend. The panic plastered all over his face. A panic that quickly transferred to the usually stoic black haired girl that was running towards them yelling at her brother. The other elves close behind them. Levi watched from a distance with a deep frown while the Survey Corps addressed their own wounded and defeated. He couldn't stand it though and after a couple of moments he walked briskly towards the panicking elves. His own heart beating hard and fast in his chest. By the time he was walking up to them, green eyes were fluttering open. Levi let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

Eren felt like shit. The sun was too fucking bright and his head throbbed. He tentatively touched a spot on the back of his head and glared at the offending red that painted his fingers. He had been knocked unconscious. Fucking great. Everyone could have died while he was off in la la land. On another note his friends were being to fucking loud. "Shut up already" he said groggily. In an instant the rest of them fell silent. Eren took the moment to look around and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips when he saw Levi stride up to them.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face you dumbass" Levi growled as he kneeled down next to Eren. Sasha and Connie scooting out of the way to give him room. "How's your head?"

"It's fine. Will be better in no time" Eren mumbled and tried to stop the blush on his face when Levi sighed and started inspecting his wound.

"Can you stand? We should get your head wrapped before you lose any more blood. And you blondie, come with too. It looks like you broke your arm." Levi stood up and offered a hand to Eren.

Eren allowed himself to be pulled up by Levi's strong grip, but it was too quick or he lost too much blood or something because the whole world tilted violently. Black spots erupted in his vision. Eren tilted forward and probably would have crashed back down if it wasn't for the grip around his waist keeping him upright. He automatically leaned towards Levi for support, but found himself being pulled towards Mikasa instead. He was too woozy to protest, but he did frown slightly when Levi's hands left him.

"I got Eren. You can help Armin if he needs it" Mikasa said blandly. The thought of this man's hands all over her brother did not sit well with her even if he did save Eren from becoming titan mush.

Levi would have wrapped Eren's head himself if Petra hadn't jumped up to do it. Hanji tended to Armin and Levi went about helping his other fellow comrades. Gunther appeared to have broken a couple of fingers, so Levi spent time wrapping them securely. Eventually he stalked off to round up the horses and check them over. He raised an eyebrow when Mikasa followed after him.

"Thank you for saving them" Mikasa said quietly. "I wouldn't have been able to get to them in time."

Levi just grunted in response and grabbed the reigns of the nearest horse. Mikasa grabbed another one.

"He's should have never been let outside of the walls to begin with not until we actually located it. He's too damn important." Mikasa was mumbling under her breath, so Levi had to strain his ears to listen.

"What makes that brat more special than anyone else and find what?" Levi stared at the female elf for some kind of explanation. He had already noticed that the elves treated Eren somewhat differently.

Mikasa stared at him with wide eyes after realizing that she had voiced her inner musings out loud. "It's not really any of your business, so just forget about it" Mikasa said. The little threat evident in her voice to drop it.

"I'm not the one who started it. Don't get all pissy with me princess" Levi retorted. He chose to let it drop though and led the two horses he had back towards the little group. By the time the rest of the horses were rounded up, it was clear that five of the Survey Corps had died. Three more were injured, but nothing serious. They mounted the horses and continued on their journey. Levi glanced once at Eren as he now rode by himself on a horse that used to belong to one of the Survey Corps. A weird longing creeping up his spine from the lack of warmth that used to be there.

It was a couple more nights before Eren dared to venture back to Levi's nightly watch. The height challenged man had been surlier than normal and Eren didn't want to piss him off. He removed the bandage from his head as he didn't really need it anymore. The wound on his head had healed the day before. As he approached the lone figure sitting on the other side of ruined wall he could feel his heart start to beat erratically. A nervous sweat broke out on his body. He took one deep breath and lowered himself next to Levi. The man ignored him, so Eren decided to study him silently. The steady moonlight illuminated the pale face with high cheek bones. The silverish eyes glowed slightly and Eren was lost. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Levi" Eren waited for the brief flicker of eyes looking at him. It was a mere second before Levi looked back out into the world. "I was wondering why you never asked to touch any of our ears. Everyone else did."

Levi let out a snort. "Why the fuck would I want to touch your ear? I don't give a damn if it's different from humans. It's just a goddamn ear."

Eren frowned and fidgeted with the ground beneath his fingers. That didn't go quite the way he was hoping it would. He took another deep breath and ignored the rapid pounding of his heart as he grabbed Levi's hand. That caused a slightly astonished look from Levi. Eren kept his eyes locked with the silver ones as he brought Levi's fingers up towards his ear. He let them rest there for a second before starting. "Well you can touch them if you want. You can touch me anywhere really. I wouldn't mind."

Levi took a deep breath through his nose at that and tore his hand away. Fuck. "You have no idea what you're saying do you brat?" A little shudder ran over his body when those glowing jade eyes continued to stare at him with a determined intensity.

"I know very well what I'm saying Levi" Eren said slowly and scooted closer.

Levi started feeling uncomfortable as fuck, but he didn't budge. Levi didn't back down. His gaze narrowed while he looked at the elf. "I don't know what gave you the impression that I would want to fucking touch you anyways."

Eren smirked at that. "You think I don't see the way you look at me? I noticed how you stared when we were at the lake. You also saved me from becoming titan mush."

Eren was close enough now that Levi could feel his body heat radiating off of him. "You're making up shit in that head of yours. Did you get brain damage when you got knocked out? You're a child and know nothing about anything."

Eren's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped deeper. "For the last time Levi. I am not a child. I am 28 years old."

That got Levi's attention and he stared at the elf for a moment. That can't be true. Fucking kid is lying through his damn teeth. Levi opened his mouth to retort, but was blocked by Eren shoving his mouth onto him. Eren gripped at the back of his head burying his fingers into Levi's silky hair while his tongue plundered Levi's mouth. Levi's mind had blanked at the sudden assault and it took him longer than he would like to admit to realize what the fuck was happening. When he did, a white hot anger shot through him. This fucking little brat. He pushed Eren off of him with such a strong force that Eren grunted in surprise as he fell back onto the ground. Levi was beyond livid. "Listen hear you little fuck, I am not interested in you at all. Get that through you're thick fucking skull and if you ever try that shit again, I will knock every single tooth from your mouth."

Eren glared up at Levi from the ground. His own anger quickly rising to the top and boiling over. "Bullshit you aren't interested. I don't know why the fuck you are denying it, but you fucking want me to asshole. You're just too much of a damn cow-"

Eren's little rant was shut down by a fist colliding with his jaw. Eren made an oomph noise as the impact rang through his skull. He was laying on the ground at this point stunned. When the shock wore off he was fucking pissed and fucking embarrassed beyond anything he had ever felt before. He couldn't believe that he had read all the signals wrong, but the fist to his face said otherwise. He felt his eyes prickling and fucking hell would he cry in front of this asshole. God fucking dammit. He stood up quickly and strode away from the fuming asshole still sitting on the ground. He strode away from the little group of companions. He did not want to deal with Mikasa's probing or the stares of other people. Fuck. Shit. He was such an idiot.

Levi didn't sleep that night. It wasn't that uncommon, but usually he could get a couple of hours under his belt. Not that night though. Nope. His thoughts were plagued by angry jade eyes. He had really fucked up and he knew it. Eren was right he _had_ been staring too much. He _had_ been having some very inappropriate thoughts. Yeah he shut them down right away, but they always came back. He hadn't felt like this for anyone in years. Not since the man he would've died for was killed. He didn't know what to do with these feelings or urges, so he pushed them away just like he pushed Eren away last night. He was laying on the ground looking up at the pinks and oranges of the sunrise when his spiraling thoughts were interrupted.

"Eren?" Mikasa called out. Levi noticed a hint of worry in her voice. She also apparently didn't give a shit about waking other people up. Levi sat up and looked at her. Her dark gray eyes met his silver gray. Mikasa's narrowed as she stood up and strode towards him. "Have you seen Eren?"

Levi rolled his eyes. Why the fuck would he know where the little shit was? "Not since last night" he said blandly. Like hell was he going to admit anything to this overprotective woman. She would probably try to castrate him. There was a brief flicker of panic in her eyes as she scanned the area again.

"He should be here. I can't find him anywhere. He knows not to go off by himself and he left his blades" Mikasa's voice was barely concealing a rising panic.

Levi groaned. Fuck. He had watched Eren storm off last night into the forest. Had the fucker not come back? Shit. Dammit. What if something happened to him? Levi quickly stood up. "I'll help you look for the little piss ant." Levi tried not to let on that he was actually quite worried at this point.

He was pretty far into the woods when he heard it. The rumble of the Earth and the roar of a titan. His heart went into overdrive and he didn't give a shit about wasting his gas as he flew through the air towards the noise. What he saw made his heart freeze in his chest. Two fucking giant titans were chasing Eren. The elf might be quick, but outrunning titans on foot was practically impossible. His face was filled with undeniable terror. Levi was already moving towards them as he watched Eren dodge a hand by a fraction of a breath.

He was so distracted by the thought of losing Eren to these fucking beasts that he failed to notice the third one. It was the first mistake he had made in a really fucking long time. You never let emotions get in the way, but he had and now he was slumped on the ground with blood pouring into his vision. He registered Eren yelling at him as he ran towards him, but everything in his body hurt and he couldn't reply. He was going to die. Fuck. He wasn't ready to die. Eren would die too from his fuck up. The thought tore at his heart. Eren was too young. Well apparently not as young as Levi believed, but he was still too innocent.

What happened next though floored Levi. It was a good thing he was already grounded. He was watching Eren instead of the titan that was reaching for him. Eren's jade eyes glimmered angrily as he bit down on his hand and then the fucking elf was enveloped in smoke. The resounding cry of a beast echoed through the area and the titan that was mere seconds away from grabbing Levi paused. That brief second was enough for a new titan with fiery green eyes, brown hair and pointy ears to tear into it. Levi watched with wide eyes as the titan's arm was ripped clean from its body and its throat was ripped out by the jaws of the new titan that he was having a really hard fucking time reconciling with. That fucking titan was Eren. He had no doubt about that. He watched with astonishment as Eren tore the other titan to pieces. The third titan bit onto his arm and Eren's cry once again pierced the air sending goosebumps scattering across Levi's body. He watched as Eren ripped the titan from his arm taking the flesh from his bicep with it. He then proceeded to rip the titan's head from its body and send it flying through the air. Holy fucking shit was all Levi could process. The goosebumps were back when those giant green eyes looked at him and Eren kneeled in front of him.

The Survey Corps heard the roar through the forest and didn't waste a second going after it knowing Levi was out there somewhere. The elves were quick on their heels. Erwin saw the titan kneel down in front of Levi and hell if he was going to let his best soldier get devoured by that beast. Anger filled every vein in his body and he flew at the creature only to be stopped by an elf pummeling into him. Connie looked at him with wide frightened eyes when they landed on the ground. The rest of the Survey Corps were already heading towards the titan and Erwin watched as Mikasa stopped in front of them with raised blades.

"Stop! It's Eren!" she cried. Sasha was quick to join her with raised blades. Some of the Survey Corps paused, but others kept moving forward determined to save their captain. The sound of metal clashing briefly filled the air as the elves intercepted the incoming Corps. The titan with brown hair and green eyes looked towards them and finally the rest of Survey Corps stopped when Eren's lean body ripped out of the back of the titan's neck. Tendons and sinew still connecting him to the beast below him that was starting to let out billows of steam.

Levi watched as Eren started to slowly rip the connecting tissue from the titan with dazed eyes. Armin joined him after a moment cutting him free. Really Levi had no fucking words at the moment. It was like the world had completely stopped. He couldn't even process anything else outside of Eren. He didn't notice the tense atmosphere as the Survey Corps still held their weapons at the ready. Suspicion and terror etched in their faces. Connie had joined Mikasa and Sasha with raised weapons ready to defend their friend. Levi watched as Eren moved with slow motions. There was steaming lines on his delicate skin where connecting tissue had been torn away. His green eyes fogged over and blinking as he came back to the world. When he did, they locked onto Levi with wide panic and he was running towards Levi like a panicked child.

Erwin was quick to Levi's side with his blades raised before Eren could get close enough. Eren's gaze flittered to the tall blonde with mistrust in his eyes and he paused mid step. His eyes flittered back towards Levi and he frowned. "A-are you ok Levi?" Eren asked in a small voice not daring to step any closer to the man he had protected. Even though every muscle in his body wanted to wrap the smaller frame in his arms and never let him go.

Levi kept his eyes locked with his as he slowly tested his limbs for anything broken. He could feel the tension radiating off of Erwin and he finally glanced at the surrounding area. "Erwin lower your weapons. The rest of you too" Levi said evenly. Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow, but lowered his weapon slowly. The rest of the Survey Corps lowered as well, but no one put their blades away.

Eren let out a sigh of relief and took this as an ok to move forward again. Levi watched him approach. His face not giving away to the multitude of questions and thoughts running through his mind. He was trying to come to grips that Eren fucking just turned into a titan. How the fuck was that even possible? His mind was still running and when Eren reached out to him, he flinched. It was just the tiniest of flinches, but Eren noticed it and his hand stopped in midair. Levi cursed himself at his own weakness. He wasn't a person that flinched and the look on Eren's face pulled heavily at his heart.

Eren retracted his hand quickly and stood up. He started taking steps backwards. His green eyes shifting nervously between Levi and the rest of the Survey Corps that were looking at him with deep mistrust. Eren couldn't take it. The stares. The fucking stares. Levi had flinched which meant he was fucking terrified or disgusted or some other shit. He couldn't read that face. He couldn't take the fact that Levi might hate him now, so Eren did the only thing he could think of. He turned and ran deeper into the forest. Mikasa called after him and was quick on his heels.

The remaining elves took their own slow steps back from the humans to follow after their friends, but Erwin's voice stopped them. Levi was thankful that Erwin spoke up for the first time in a really long time, as he was still speechless. Eren's titan body still steaming as it dissolved in front of him.

"What was that?" Erwin asked in a firm voice. "You've been traveling with us for a little over a month and can transform into titans?" Another eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes please tell us!" Hanji begged running forward. "How is that even possible?"

Armin used his good arm to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "We can't all transform. Only Eren in our group. He is a shifter. Occasionally some elves can summon the body of a titan. We aren't sure why, but Eren is still Eren and not a threat to you."

"So you're telling me that when we were being torn apart by the titans a couple of days ago, Eren could have turned into a titan and fought? Our men died that day while he did nothing" Erwin's voice was even, but there was a hint of accusation bubbling beneath the surface.

Armin met the question with icy blue eyes. "It's not that simple. Every time a shifter uses their power, their life force is drastically reduced. It isn't a power to be used unless there is no other option."

"This is fascinating!" Hanji beamed. "I need to talk to Eren about this!" Obviously she was not on the same page with the rest of the Corps at the moment.

Levi slowly pushed himself up to a standing position. "Armin bring Eren back here. I need to talk to him" Levi said in a firm voice.

Armin glanced back at him and nodded. His eyes showed some skepticism. "I will." His voice didn't sound very convincing though and Levi was going to press it, but Armin and the other elves were already moving away from the humans. Levi watched their retreating backs as Erwin checked him over for any serious damage.


	5. Chapter 5

The elves never came back. Eventually they were forced to move on even though every step away from where Levi last saw Eren pulled at something inside of him. Eren would always believe that Levi loathed him now and it pissed him off to no end. He did not loathe Eren. Hell he didn't even mind the brat. His evenings on watch were completely and utterly empty now. In the quiet hours of the night with nothing else to occupy his mind, it was filled with Eren. The longer he dwelled on it, the more he felt a pressure on his chest. Multiple times he found himself being forced to just concentrate on breathing. He fucking missed the brat and it was a feeling he was not accustomed to. It made him more irritable than normal and most of the Corps had taken to giving him a wide birth.

He was sitting alone one night stewing over thoughts of jade eyes and dimpled smiles when Petra approached him. He glanced up at her once before choosing to ignore her presence all together. She sat down next to him and stayed silent for a while.

"You really miss him don't you?" she started quietly.

Levi chose not to respond.

"You can talk to me about it you know? I saw the way you looked at him. It's obvious to me that you have feelings for Eren."

Levi let out a sarcastic snort at that. "I don't have feelings for that annoying brat."

"You went out of your way to save him Levi. You don't do that for just anyone. You usually just focus on eliminating the closest target." Petra gave him a knowing look.

Instead of responding right away, Levi plucked up a small stone and flicked it. "Doesn't matter either way. They are not coming back."

"Well then maybe we should go look for them instead."

"And how do you think we'd manage that? The world is fucking huge and we don't even know where to start. Plus we will already be lucky to make it home with the remaining gas that we have."

Petra shrugged. "We start here and just keep our eyes and ears open I suppose. We will find him again Levi."

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Levi thought about what he would say if he ever did manage to find Eren again in this vast world. He wasn't sure that if he did, he would ever be able to let him go ever again. He finally admitted to himself one rainy night that his feelings for Eren surpassed that of friendship. It happened when his mind drifted to thoughts of Eren getting wet in the rain and having to strip out of his soaked clothes. His body would still have water dripping down him and he would be shivering with cold. Levi would then offer to share his body heat and wrap his arms around the unmarred tan body. Levi could practically feel Eren's overly warm body pressed up against him. He could feel those long fingers touching him and pulling him closer. He could feel his warm breath on his neck when Eren nipped at him. It was the first night that Levi had touched himself in a really long time and it wouldn't be the last. He had to bite down on his fist in order to stop any noises from pouring out of his mouth.

As a month went by, his attitude did not improve. He was so fucking irritated with himself that he let Eren out of his sight. He should have gone after him himself instead of relying on Armin to bring him back. He should have known after the look on Eren's face that he wouldn't be coming back it. It was that of a scared and cornered animal. Dammit. He should have gone after him. Petra's knowing and worried glances were not fucking helping either. Even Erwin was starting to give him looks. Levi was frustrated. He didn't fall apart like this. He was a soldier. His life belonged to that of humanity. He didn't have time to obsess over a jewel eyed elf with adorable fucking dimples.

He was on the verge of exploding with too many emotions when they just so happened to stumble onto a group of four elves. Petra's restraining grasp was the only thing that stopped him from marching up to the four male elves that were staring at them with hands hovering over the swords at their waists and demanding them to lead him to Eren.

"We don't mean you any trouble" Erwin started and introduced himself and the squad.

A very muscular blonde elf with short hair stared at them with suspicion. He introduced himself as Reiner and the others as Jean, Marco and Bertolt. "You're humans right?" Erwin nodded at the question. "You don't seem very surprised to see people with pointy ears running around."

"Oh that's because we've met elves before" Hanji piped up. "Are any of you shifters by chance?"

Levi watched as the already tense atmosphere thickened even more. The elves all straightened and stared with even more narrowed eyes.

"How the fuck do you know about shifters?" Jean asked. He was pretty tall with sandy brown hair.

"One of the elves we were traveling with named Eren transformed into a titan. It was beautiful watching him rip from the steaming titan corpse" Hanji said with an awed dazed look on her face.

"Fuck! That fucking suicidal imbecile! Fucking shifting again" Jean growled out with anger. He was seething and the elf with the freckled face and black hair placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jean calm down. I'm sure Eren would have only transformed if there was no other option" Marco said trying to soothe his comrade.

Jean looked slightly devastated. "They shouldn't have let him outside the walls again. I told them this would happen. He's going to kill himself."

Levi's heart had picked up an octave at the first outburst of this elf. He tore away from Petra's restraining grip and marched towards the group of elves. They instantly tensed and watched him. "Calm the fuck down brats. I'm not going to do shit to you. What do you mean Eren's going to kill himself?"

Jean was still fuming, so Marco stepped forward a little. "Eren's used his ability too many times. Granted he killed a ton of titans, but at this point who knows how much longer his life will last if he keeps it up."

Levi's heart stopped for a moment and when it started again, he took a shaky breath. Eren was too young to die. Levi didn't even want to think about it as an option.

"He's also the last Yeager which means if he dies, it will really fuck things up. They should have known better than to let him leave" Reiner mumbled under his breath.

Levi heard it though and it confused him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Mikasa had mentioned something similar before. What the hell was so special about Eren? Well except for the obvious that he was fucking wonderful and Levi wanted to be near him. Fuck he missed that annoying brat. He wouldn't push Eren away again if he could go back and change it. "Do any of you know where Eren is now? Or how I can find him?"

Jean had stopped his little tirade and looked Levi up and down closely. "Why the fuck do you want to know?" Jean had marched over to Levi and was glaring down at him.

Levi was used to be glared at by taller individuals, so it didn't faze him in the slightest. "I need to talk to him."

"Well tough shit short stack. I'm not going to tell you jack shit" Jean snarled and pushed Levi.

Levi's eye twitched with anger and before the elf could pull his hand back, Levi had already flipped him on his back and had his boot crushing the elves throat. The other elves were already drawing their weapons when Erwin stepped in with raised hands.

"Again. We don't want any trouble. Levi let the kid up" Erwin said evenly.

Levi gave one more threatening push with his boot before removing it completely. Jean scrambled to his feet and scampered back to his friends.

"After that little display do you really think we will tell you anything" Reiner folded his arms across his broad chest.

"That shithead started it first" Levi said blandly and wiped his hand off on his pants.

"Eren and his friends traveled with us for about a month and we would just like to see them again" Erwin continued evenly. "They have become friends with some of my people and those people would like to see them one last time before we head home. We are not a threat to elves and as far as I know we have the same goals."

Jean sneered. "Doubtful."

Marco sighed and tried to be the cooperative one of his group. "The last time we saw Eren's group, they were returning home."

"And where is that?" Levi pressed.

"Yeah not telling you" Jean grumbled.

"Please!" Hanji begged and dropped to her knees. "I would love to visit your home. You know it could be beneficial for both our races. We could share information!"

Marco glanced at the Survey Corps and then at his own comrades. "One moment please." He signaled the rest of the elves to walk with him out of earshot and Levi watched with bated breath as they talked amongst themselves. He could still see Jean grumbling and Reiner looking unimpressed. The tall quiet one shrugged and nodded.

After what felt like an eternity to Levi they finally came back. Marco nodded and said ok. They gave instructions on how to get there and Marco wrote them a note to give to the guards when they approached the gates. He said it would hopefully stop them from being immediately killed or thrown into prison. He said they would have showed them personally if they weren't on their own mission and with Eren's group being out of commission it was imperative that they kept to it. The Survey Corps separated heading off in the direction provided. Erwin still unsure if this was a wise idea.

X-X

Eren spent the day in bed once again. The food that Mikasa brought into his room barely touched. He just felt sick. Not like illness sick. No just physically and emotionally drained. It had been bad enough when he had misread the signals from Levi. That had been mortifying enough, but the whole turning into a titan thing and creeping Levi the fuck out was just frustrating.

He hadn't had a choice though. If he hadn't used his power, Levi would be dead. That was way worse than getting his scorn and disgust. He just wished that maybe he would have told Levi about it before hand. He knew that it was frowned upon to announce one's self as shifter. It was a well-guarded secret of the elves. In the past others had tried to exploit the power which resulted in shifters dying by the handful from over use of the power. Eren knew that he was already pushing it, but after his mother was torn apart in front of his eyes, he was filled with so much rage that he didn't care if he died. If it wasn't for Mikasa being there every step of the way, he would probably be dead already.

Eren groaned and rolled onto his side. He kind of wished he would have listened to Armin and gone back to Levi. He had been too much of a coward though. He couldn't face him anymore. It was too hard. The other man would never return his feelings. Eren would never be able to trace those pale scars. He would never be able to taste that faint tea taste mixed with the taste of Levi ever again. Fuck it just made him miserable. He knew he should get up and do something, but he just couldn't find the will. This was a feeling he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't rage. Instead it was a mixture of regret, embarrassment, self-loathing, loneliness, and just fucking sadness. Fuck he couldn't describe it even if he tried. He eventually let the sweet bliss of sleep take over again.

X-X

It took around a week before they were reaching the gates of Wall Maria and Levi was on edge. He watched as a group of armed elves led by a blonde woman in a ponytail come up to them. He noticed that Connie was with them and hoping the baldy would put in a good word for them. There was a brief talk and hesitant eyes, but with the letter and the fact that Connie did say they were ok it didn't take long before the humans were riding past the moss covered walls into elven civilization. It was determined that they should be led to whoever the fuck was in charge. Levi didn't give a shit about that. He led his horse by the reins up to where Connie was walking.

"Take me to Eren" Levi demanded in an even tone.

Connie gave him a hesitant look. "You're supposed to meet with Historia first and she'll decide what you can do."

Levi grabbed the front of Connie's shirt and brought his face within inches of his own. Connie's eyes went wide with shock. "Listen here you piece of crap. I don't give a shit about that. Erwin can handle it. I am here to see Eren and make no doubt I will with or without your willing help."

Connie swallowed at Levi's intimidating aura wafting off of that muscled little body and finally nodded. "Fine come with me. Leave your horse with one of your people though."

Levi released his shirt and caught up to the rest of the little troupe handing his reins off to Hanji. He hurried back to Connie and gestured him to lead the way. Connie shook his head in exasperation and started walking away from the main road. Levi right on his heels. After probably a good 20 minutes of walking they came up to a group of little cottage looking houses. Connie walked up to one and knocked.

"You better hope Mikasa isn't home" Connie said with some amusement as they waited.

Armin was the one that opened the door and when his blue eyes landed on Levi they went wide and his mouth gaped open. They stood staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Levi rolled his eyes.

"Shut your mouth before a family of flies makes a home in it. I'm here to see Eren" Levi finally said.

Armin snapped his mouth shut and his eyes darted to Connie before darting back to Levi. "How did you even get here?"

"Riding a fucking horse. Now is Eren here or not?" Levi snapped.

Armin still looked conflicted before finally sighing and stepping out of the way. "Down the hall. Last door on the left."

Levi didn't wait for any further talk before he was striding through the house. He didn't even bother knocking on the door before opening it. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the figure on the bed. Eren was lying on his stomach in nothing but a pair of tight boxers. Levi's eyes traveled down from messy brown locks. He could see Eren's ribs and the bumps on his spine. His lower back dipped before the soft mounds of his ass. Levi took a shaky breath as images of hovering over the prone figure and touching him assaulted his mind. He felt a stirring in his groin and frowned. No. This is not allowed right now.

He quickly strode up to the bed. "Get up brat" he called out. When there was no response, he lifted his foot to kick him. There was no way he was going to touch that soft looking skin. He didn't quite trust himself to go that far. There was a grunt of surprise and those brilliant green eyes snapped open to look at him. "I said get up shithead."

Eren blinked a couple of moments before he bolted upright in the bed. "Levi!?" he choked out. His heart breaking out in an uneven beat looking at the scowling face in front of him. There was no way that Levi was actually in his room.

Levi's eyes scanned the room. "You're room is disgusting. Messy as fuck."

Eren felt heat explode on his face. "W-well it's not like I expected company" he said indignantly. "W-what are you even doing here?"

Levi's eyes snapped back to him and Eren swallowed. "I'm here to see you obviously idiot."

Eren frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Why? Because you never came back forcing me to ride about looking for your scrawny ass."

Eren stood up and stared at his ass before poking it. "I don't think it's scrawny…"

Levi's eyes were once again drawn by the action to stare at that fucking perfect ass. "Stop doing that."

Eren looked up at him again and noticed the uncomfortable shifting and how Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What? This?" He asked innocently as he poked his ass.

"Yes that. Stop it."

Eren found the reaction interesting and he would have pestered Levi about it more, but there was a nagging question in his mind. "Why did you look for me Levi?" He felt his nerves tingle and tried really hard not to get his hopes up.

"Because I wanted to say thank you for saving my life and that I'm sorry I flinched. It's not every day a person turns into a fucking titan. Which by the way you are never allowed to do again."

Eren was slightly flabbergasted and sat down on his bed. "You're welcome I guess, but it seems like a lot of work to hunt someone down just to say that." Eren looked up into the silver eyes glaring back at him. He noticed the tiniest of pink blushes on those pale cheeks and the tiniest smirk lit his own face. Levi was definitely wasn't saying something and Eren was really hoping he wasn't reading this whole situation wrong…again. At his smirk Levi made a tch noise and looked around again.

"When was the last time you fucking cleaned yourself brat?"

Eren shrugged. "When was the last time you cleaned your fucking self?" Eren replied cheekily and smiled more when Levi glared at him. If he was trying to be intimidating, it was actually having the opposite effect on Eren. "There's a hot spring not too far from here. We could both go clean ourselves and then talk more later?" Eren suggested innocently.

Levi looked down at his own body. He did feel kind of disgusting. It had been days since he last cleaned himself. "Alright fine." Eren beamed at him and Levi averted his own gaze from those shiny greens.

Eren quickly scrambled into some clothes that were lying on his floor much to Levi's disgust. He then grabbed a change of clothes for both himself and Levi explaining that it must have been ages since Levi had been in thoroughly clean clothes. Levi couldn't argue the fact and just accepted it. He at least removed his gear and left it in Eren's room before they left. Eren loved watching him remove all those straps. His heart beating hard every time one slipped off.

He followed Eren down a little dirt path to a wooden structure. The freaking elf was practically prancing and grinning like a complete idiot. Levi found it adorable, but he wasn't going to admit it. Not yet anyways. He could see steam rising over the edges of the ceiling-less wooden walls. The hot spring structure seemed to have multiple little pools that were separated by the wooden walls. Eren led them to the very end and gestured Levi in. Eren was dying of anticipation. He was practically vibrating with it. He was totally going to get to see Levi naked again and if he _was_ reading the signals right, he might actually get to touch. Fuck it would be glorious.

Now there were little bath towels to wrap around one's waist, but Eren decided to forgo those little conveniences and stripped completely bare. He kept his eyes locked on Levi as he stripped out of his shirt only breaking the contact when he pulled it over his face. Levi was purposefully ignoring him as he took his own coat and button up shirt off. Eren proceeded to take his bottoms off. Pants and boxers in one swift motion. Levi's eyes flickered to him at that and Eren smirked at the slight widening.

"Fuck cover that shit up" Levi barked and picked up a towel throwing it at him.

Eren caught it effortlessly, but made no move to wrap it around himself. Instead he cocked his head innocently to the side. "Why? It's not like you haven't seen a dick before."

Levi was definitely trying to avoid looking at him, but fuck he couldn't stop the wandering of his gaze. His well-practiced control was slipping. Eren smirked at him one more time and with the towel wrapped around his shoulders he sauntered to the hot spring. His slim hips swaying just a fraction. Levi cursed under his breath again. He glared at the wall in front of him willing his body to calm the fuck down. He really just wanted to get the fuck out of here, but the hot water was just too damn tempting. That wasn't all that was tempting him though. A certain elf with a cheeky dimpled grin and sparkling eyes that were locked on him, was also tempting. Levi quickly slipped out of the rest of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist before joining Eren in the water. Careful to keep an appropriate distance between them.

Eren however was having none of that shit and scooted closer. Levi tensed at his approach, but no objections fell from his blunt mouth. Eren stopped when their shoulders were barely touching. He took note of Levi's stiff body and shaky breathing. He took his own deep breath right before testing the waters before diving in deep. He let one finger trail up Levi's thigh in a feather light touch. Levi's hitch in his breathing sent Eren's already vibrating nerves in a tizzy.

"Don't…" Levi warned in a breathless voice. Dammit. His body broke out in a shudder when Eren moved his fingers against him again.

"Maybe I'll stop if you tell me the real reason you're here Levi" Eren whispered as he rotated slightly, so he could look into Levi's face. He continued letting his fingers explore the pale muscled thigh pressing a little firmer each time.

"I already told you" Levi said in an irritated voice. His hand caught Eren's wrist before those fingers could move any higher. However, he did not pull Eren's hand away and it lingered on Levi's thigh.

"Mmm…that's not the whole reason though is it?" Eren leaned forward and licked a path from Levi's neck up to his ear. He thrilled in the reaction Levi's body made betraying his grumpy words.

"Fuck. Dammit. Stop it Eren" Levi's voice was tense. His willpower slowly being crushed by the immense body heat radiating off of Eren and those fucking lidded green eyes looking into his.

Eren broke his hand free from Levi's now weak grasp. "I won't stop unless you give me a reason to stop. Unless you look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me." Eren's fingers brushed the front of the towel and Levi hissed in response. Eren's devilish smirk grew larger. "Your mouth may be saying stop, but this says otherwise" Eren purred into his ear as his fingers closed around the slowly growing bulge.

Levi cursed his body when it bucked into the touch. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He should stop this. Why? He couldn't remember anymore. His lack of comment must have made Eren braver as soon those nimble fingers were under the towel and touching him in earnest while his teeth nipped against his neck.

"I want you Levi. So fucking bad" Eren purred as he kissed up Levi's jaw. His other hand grabbing tightly at Levi's hip. His body was burning. Fuck he wasn't lying when he said he wanted Levi. All of him. Levi's little shudders underneath of him were only fanning the ever growing flame.

Levi let out a groan when Eren nibbled at his lips. His fingers moved on their own accord and buried themselves in messy brown hair. He pulled Eren's mouth against his. When he tongue prodded at Eren's lips there was no resistance. Eren opened up to him with a little moan. His grip on Levi's dick tightening a fraction as it stroked. Levi was done pretending he didn't want this. He wanted it so fucking much. His calloused fingers trailed down Eren's smooth slippery skin until they landed on his hips. He gripped them forcibly and pulled to get Eren on top of him. Their mouths never breaking contact as Eren moved to straddle him.

Eren eagerly untucked Levi's towel and pulled it open to give him better access. Levi's firm grip on his hips pulled him forward and they both let out little groans as their hard lengths rubbed against each other. Eren broke mouth contact and buried his face into Levi's neck as his hips rocked up against Levi for friction. "Fuck yes" he moaned and bit down on the delicate skin of the neck in front of him.

He reached in between their bodies to touch Levi again, but Levi wasn't having it and flicked his hand away. Instead Levi reached between them and grasped both of their lengths in his hand and stroked. His other hand groped at Eren's ass.

Eren shuddered in his lap and gripped his shoulders tightly. His hips still rocking forward. "Yesss God you can touch me anywhere. However you want" Eren groaned. His fingers buried themselves in Levi's hair pulling him back into a sloppy kiss. He plunged his tongue into Levi's willing mouth and ran it along Levi's. His other hand trailed against Levi's firm chest pausing at a little nub to squeeze. Levi let out a noise and the hand that was groping Eren's ass came up to move the hand away from where it was currently teasing. His teeth bit gently at Eren's tongue in warning. Eren groaned at the feeling his hips bucking erratically against Levi's grip.

His toes curled and the heat pooled heavily. Eren didn't have time to be embarrassed at how quickly he was approaching his orgasm. Everything felt better than he had imagined it would. He broke mouth contact breathing heavily. "Levi…I'm gonna…"

"Fuck you're so fucking beautiful Eren… Cum for me you hot piece of ass" Levi purred and bit down on a tan shoulder. Eren moaned lowly and couldn't resist that order. He bucked one more time and pulsed in Levi's strong grip that continued to stroke him.

Fuck it was so fucking hot watching Eren arch against him. Levi was so close. Just a little more. After a second Eren pulled his hand away from his own length and then long nimble fingers were on him again stroking eagerly. Eren's mouth was hot against his neck nipping and licking at him. Levi groaned quietly and his hands found themselves back on Eren's perfect round ass. A couple of fingers delved into his crack. He let one finger press against Eren's hole. The resulting squeak from the brunette pushed him over the edge and he was spilling into Eren's hand with a grunt.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes catching their breath. Eventually Eren's amused giggling broke the silence. Levi smacked his ass lightly. "What the hell is so funny brat?"

"I knew you wanted me like this" Eren pushed back and smiled at him in triumph. His eyes crinkled at the edge in happiness.

"Tch. Shut up" Levi tried to snark, but it was missing its usual bite. A little smirk was slowly creeping onto his own face, but was quickly replaced with disgust when he realized they were sitting in soiled water. "Oi get off of me. This water is dirty now and it's your fault." Levi proceeded to push the elf off of his lap.

Eren's eyes went wide for a second as he lost his balance. When regained it, he was grinning again. He grabbed a bar of soap for himself and tossed one to Levi. "You're still dirty. Suds up first and then we and rinse off under the little water fall the elves made over there." Eren gestured with his free hand as the other ran over his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi followed Eren back to his house thankful that the elf had provided him shorts so he didn't have to deal with long fucking pants. However he was given a long sleeve shirt and had to roll up the sleeves. The look he gave Eren when the asshole giggled would have sent many a man to their graves. Of course the elf completely ignored it. Now that some of the tension had left his system, he also took a moment to take in his surroundings. There was so much green and the trees here were like nothing he had ever seen before. They looked ancient and the branches curved in odd directions. If he had to sum it up into brief words, he would have to say that it looked like some freaking magical and peaceful place out of a fairytale. He also took in the houses as he approached. Instead of shingles like the humans had, the elves had thatched roofs and adorable little houses missing all the grime and disrepair that he was used to seeing.

He kept quiet on the way back and avoided making eye contact when Eren would sneak peaks at him which the silly dork was definitely doing. Levi just didn't know what to say at the moment. He wasn't used to having heart to hearts and the thought of one made him feel sick. His stomach felt like a brewing storm with thunder clouds rolling around. He knew they needed to talk. Like really talk. Eren deserved an explanation for his behavior and Levi just really wanted to hear his voice some more. It had been too long without hearing it. He took a deep breath to calm himself as Eren opened the door. Armin gave them a wary look when they first came back into the house. Mikasa however was glaring with contempt.

"Levi what a surprise to see you here" Mikasa bit out with narrowed eyes. She had no doubt that Eren's depression was all this short little man's fault. The fact that Eren was practically glowing next to this man pissed her off. Not to mention that Levi was wearing Eren's clothes. That was not ok.

"Mikasa" Levi inclined his head. Face firmly indifferent to the glare.

Mikasa stood up and grabbed Eren's wrist. "We're going for a walk."

Eren fought against Mikasa's pull. "I – I don't want to right now" he stammered out.

"Don't care. We _are_ going" Mikasa pulled again with more force. She froze when Levi's own hand came down on hers. Her stormy eyes drawn to the contact.

"He said he doesn't want to" Levi said in a low voice.

"I need to talk to _my_ brother" Mikasa all but growled at the short male.

At this point Eren's patience was getting thin. He had finally, freaking finally, been able to touch Levi and he wanted to spend time with him. Not later. _Now_. They hadn't spent any time together for like a month. He loves Mikasa, but damn she was doing that overbearing thing again.

"Well maybe I would like to talk to my…" Levi had started off calmly, but then trailed off. His what? Eren's annoyance disappeared in an instant and three sets of eyebrows raised at Levi in question.

"Your…?" Eren asked uncertainly.

Levi thought for a moment and then said fuck it. He poked a finger in Eren's chest. "Mine" he said indifferently even though he was nervous as all get out. The clouds in his stomach breaking out in violent roll of thunder.

Eren beamed at him. Dimple included and all causing all the nervous energy in Levi to die down instantly. "Yours" he said firmly. Eren glanced at his sister still smiling. "We'll see you two later" he said cheerfully and then proceeded to drag Levi back off to his bedroom. Mikasa had been too stunned by the whole ordeal to react in time. Her mouth slightly hanging open in shock. What just happened?

Armin glanced at Mikasa with a smile. "I'm thinking that we should go for that walk right now."

Mikasa looked at Armin confused. "Why?"

"Well unless you want to listen to your brother getting screwed senseless, we should probably leave."

Mikasa looked at Armin mortified and then glared down the hallway where the two men had just disappeared. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the house. Armin chuckled and followed after her.

The moment the bedroom door was shut, Levi found himself pressed hard up against it with a mouth urgently devouring his. Eren moaned lightly into his mouth. One of his hands was cupping Levi's cheek and the other was grasping freaking tight to his waist. Eren pulled a fraction back and Levi was met with lidded jade eyes. "Yours" Eren whispered against his mouth and then went back to kissing him.

Levi groaned and grasped at Eren's hips in return pulling them flush against him. He noticed the slight hardening bulge in Eren's pants. He pulled out of the kiss and chuckled lightly. "You're such a horny little brat aren't you?" He nipped at Eren's neck reveling in the shiver that wracked the taller male. "But you're _my_ little horny brat."

Eren felt himself melt when those silver eyes looked up at him filled with lust. His last bit of self-control snapped and he picked Levi up causing the short male to wrap his arms around Eren's neck and legs around Eren's waist. Levi let out an indignant noise and glared at Eren, but Eren didn't care. He just swooped in again to kiss that frowning mouth. When he reached the bed, he tossed Levi onto it eliciting another disgruntled noise.

Before Levi could complain though, Eren was crawling on top of him. His train of thought scattered to the wind when Eren dropped his hips against him creating beautiful friction. The biting to his neck also didn't help either with keeping his train of thought.

"Hey Levi" Eren purred into his ear. "Since I'm yours, are you going to claim me?" Eren licked at his ear before biting on his earlobe.

Levi grunted at the feeling. His eyes rolled back and he bucked his hips back up into Eren. His hands instantly fell to Eren's ass pulling his down. "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress" Levi growled out. A shudder hit him when Eren chuckled against his spit damp neck.

"If I can still walk afterwards, I'll be disappointed you know" Eren teased as he sat up. His thighs were on either side of Levi's hips. Eren slowly pulled his shirt off with a lusty little smile. He then proceeded to climb off of Levi for a second to go dig around in a drawer.

Levi watched every move with keen interest. Especially when Eren shimmied out of his pants revealing his very hard length. Levi sat up quickly and scrambled out of his own clothes as Eren sauntered back to the bed. The moment Eren crawled back on top of him, Levi flipped them eliciting another adorable little squeak from the brunette. He pressed Eren into the mattress and attacked his neck with his teeth. He was going to mark the shit out of this brat, so everybody and their mother would know that Eren was taken. Eren groaned as he sucked at his neck. He turned his head to the side to give Levi more room. His grip tight on Levi's biceps. They flexed revealing the hard muscles underneath and Eren fucking loved it. He felt like he was melting into a pile of goo with every touch and suck Levi was giving him. He had never wanted to be dominated before, but it was different with Levi. The man was strong, beautiful, and his aura was overpowering. He was everything that Eren had ever wanted.

Levi finally let go of his neck. He pushed himself up to the straddle the beautiful flawless man below him. His hand held out expectantly. It took Eren a moment to register in his foggy brain, but then he was hastily giving Levi the oil that he had found. Levi smirked at him wickedly which did all the right things to Eren's body. His dick twitching response. He watched with wide excited eyes as Levi popped the cap and coated his fingers. A black thin elegant as fuck eyebrow raised in question as he lowered his coated fingers to Eren's ass crack. Eren nodded quickly and his back arched as his eyes rolled back when the first finger penetrated him.

Levi found it beyond fucking erotic. He leaned closer and started kissing along Eren's jaw, neck, and collarbone, practically anything he could as he pushed and twirled. He wanted nothing more than to pound into that perfect ass, but he would have to be patient. He didn't want to hurt his beautiful brunette with beautiful out of this world eyes. His free hand started to pump his elf as he added another finger. When Eren clenched around him, he let out a little groan. So tight. So good. Eren's panting and little noises were driving him crazy. Fuck he didn't know how much longer he could wait. He was so hard it was painful. He stretched as quickly as he could. He also continued to search for that little bundle. By the time he added a third finger, Eren was pressing eagerly back on his fingers. Levi lifted his head away from Eren's chest, so he could watch that beautiful flushed face contorted with pleasure. A little bit of drool was trailing out of the corner of Eren's mouth and when he groaned and arched off of the bed, Levi was at his limit. He removed his fingers and quickly slathered himself up.

Eren watched him through lidded eyes as he lined himself up. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and braced himself. His face contorted with pain as Levi pushed past the first little resistance. Levi noticed and leaned down to kiss his frown away. He also went back to lazily stroking the hard length. After he felt Eren loosen slightly, he pushed in further. Eren arched off of the bed pressing his lean chest against Levi's hard muscles. Once Levi was all the way inside, they were both shaking and breathing heavily.

"Fuck Eren. You feel so fucking good. God you're like a tight hot little furnace made entirely for me" Levi said in a strained husky voice.

Eren chuckled lightly. His fingers trailed lazily against the hard planes of Levi's back loving how strong Levi was and how being caged underneath of him felt safe. He slowly trailed down the bumps of Levi's spine as he whispered into Levi's ear. "You can move." To prove his point, he wiggled his hips causing Levi to shudder and groan.

Levi propped himself up with one hand next to Eren's head, so he could watch Eren's face. He grasped his hip firmly before doing a test roll of his hips. Eren's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open. One of his hands dug into the sheets on the bed. Levi was disappointed in the lack of noise and decided he needed to fix that. He wanted Eren writhing and moaning his name. Just the thought fanned the flames burning inside of him and he snapped his hips hard and fast in response.

Eren's muscled long legs tightened around his waist in response pulling him deeper. Levi loved it. It had been so fucking long since he had been with someone like this. Eren was completely worth the wait though. He was fucking perfect. The noises falling from his soft lips were fucking perfect. His finger nails digging into Levi's back were fucking perfect. God did he love this man. He was slowly losing any other coherent thought besides Eren. The way Eren looked. The way Eren sounded and oh god, the way he felt. Levi grabbed one of Eren's knees and pulled his leg over his shoulder to get deeper. Eren let out a deep moan and Levi smirked in triumph that he found it. He continued to assault the area that had Eren moaning. Levi's name mixed in occasionally. "Eren look at me" Levi ordered. He wanted to see those eyes. He needed to.

Eren forced his eyes open and almost lost it right then and there when he looked into those dark silver orbs. "Levi…" he moaned. One of the death grips on Levi's arm released and instead grabbed the back of Levi's neck pulling him into a sloppy slobbery kiss. Levi groaned and kissed back just as sloppily.

When Eren released him for air, Levi stayed close to that flushed face. "You're mine Eren. No one else can have you like this ever."

"I-I'm yours. Fuck. J-just yours Levi. Always…" Eren managed to stammer out between heavy breathing and moaning. "I'm c-clo…"

"Me too. Cum for me my beautiful love…" Levi purred out. He reached between their bodies and took Eren's neglected length into his hand. It only took three strokes before Eren cried out and coated Levi's hand and his clenching stomach. Levi's thrust stuttered as Eren got unbelievably tighter. "Fuck…" he groaned as he pushed deep losing himself in Eren completely. Levi rocked a couple more times before flopping down on top of Eren breathing heavily.

After a while he realized that there was an uncomfortable stickiness between them and he scowled with disgust. He rolled off of Eren and looked at his hand and stomach. His mouth was twisted into a disgusted little line and Eren laughed at him. "Hold on. I'll get something to clean us up with" Eren said as he stood up off the bed. His legs wobbled for a second and he reached out with his arms to regain balance. He was walking a little funny and Levi smirked in triumph, but then frowned. Eren was still walking which meant that he could do better. A moment later, Eren wiped himself off first before climbing back on the bed and wiping Levi's abs off. Oh god those abs. Eren couldn't help himself and leaned down to lick a path across the hard muscles. Levi's eyes flew open and he let out a manly little squeak. He had not been expecting that. He reached down and pulled Eren's head gently up by his hair. He was going to say something snarky, but the look on Eren's face had the words vanishing from his lips. He moved his fingers to the back of Eren's neck to pull him into a kiss. One that Eren eagerly scurried into. It was slow and lazy. Eren let out a pleasant little sigh after it ended and snuggled into the crook of Levi's neck.

They laid in silence after that. Eren trailing his fingers absentmindedly against Levi's naked torso. When the smaller man's stomach growled through the quiet room, it seemed to break the little peace and Eren burst out laughing. "Let's find you something to eat. You must have worked up quite the appetite."

Eren once again got out of the bed and got dressed. He looked Levi over as the older man got dressed with contemplation. "Wait here a moment." Eren left the room looking for Armin. He found the blonde quick enough. Armin smiled at him knowingly. A moment later Eren came back with a pair of slacks for Levi. "These are Armin's. They should fit you better. I'm sure you wouldn't feel comfortable walking around town in shorts. Plus I don't want anyone else to be able to swoon over those muscled thighs."

Levi rolled his eyes before changing out of the shorts and into the pants. They were a little long and didn't fit that well, but they would do. They could have eaten what was already in the house, but Eren wanted to show him around town. They were going to go to one of Eren's favorite restaurants and Levi really didn't have any complaints. Especially seeing how Eren was over something so simple as taking him out for food. Before they left, Eren and Levi washed Levi's uniform and hung it outside to dry. Levi wanted to get back into his own clothes as soon as possible since he felt awkward wearing other peoples' clothing. Even if the cotton material was the softest thing he had worn ever in his life.

Levi noticed something as Eren walked around town showing him things. The other elves seemed to treat Eren a little weird in his opinion. Now it could be the fact that he was walking around with a human. It could be the fact that his neck was covered with little love bites. However, Levi got the impression that it was something else. He didn't forget what Mikasa or that other elf had mumbled about how Eren shouldn't have been allowed outside of the wall. He also figured it was more than just him over using his titan shifting ability as well. He made a mental note to ask Eren later.

They ran into a couple of the Survey Corps being shown around the town by other elves as well. The knowing looks and smirks that Levi was receiving was slightly ticking him off mostly because it was embarrassing. It didn't help that we was traipsing around in elf clothes while they were still in military getup. Levi was relieved when Eren stopped in front of a little café looking building with a smile. He held the door for Levi and followed him in. They received strange looks, but no one said anything. Most of these elves had probably already seen the other human's milling around town already. Levi had to admit the food was delicious. Plus they had tea. Really fucking good tea.

That night after another round, much to Mikasa and Armin's horror, Levi decided to broach his questions as they cuddled up together. Eren was buried in the crook of his neck again and his limbs were wrapped all around him. It was a warmth Levi had almost forgotten the feel of. He stroked the messy brown hair gently. "Hey Eren" Levi started. When Eren hummed in response, Levi continued. "Why do the other elves treat you differently and why don't they think you should beyond the walls?" Levi felt Eren stiffen in his arms and then slowly pull away. Levi couldn't help the little bit of panic that shot through him at the loss of contact.

"Because of this…" Eren said a little bitterly holding up the key around his neck. Levi raised an eyebrow in question and Eren took a deep breath. "My father entrusted it to me before he disappeared. I'm the last Yeager that we know about. No one knows what happened to my dad." Eren was silent after that.

"Ok? That doesn't explain anything" Levi said with just a hint of amusement behind his voice. "You can trust me you know? I won't tell anyone anything if you tell me not to."

Eren gave him a quick glance before looking away and fiddling with his hands. "There's this silly legend that in the original elven kingdom, there is a locked up cellar underground that holds the answers of the titans. Where they came from and how to get rid of them. Apparently it belonged to one of my ancestors and the theory is only a Yeager will be granted access to the room. That was why we were out there. Trying to find the old ruins. No one knows where they are located anymore as all records were destroyed by crazy cultists' way back in the day. Like decades ago. Historia, our queen, is determined to find it in her life time and put an end to the titans. She's dedicated the last 40 years to it and her parents before her and so on."

Levi tried to absorb the information. It sounded like some fairytale that parents told their children in order to give them hope in this shitty world. "Do you believe all of that?" Levi asked gently. He really didn't want to rain on Eren's parade if he really believed it.

Eren shrugged. "My grandparents and parents did, so I guess to honor their memory, I do. Well for the most part. I just can't believe with a kingdom being destroyed that the cellar would even still exist…"

Levi traced the bumps and dips of Eren's back as he sat there thinking through what he had been told. Did he believe it? Not really, but it had been a really long time without any progress on ridding the world of the titans. If this truly was real, then maybe the humans should be helping. If it wasn't, oh well it didn't change anything. "I think you should convince your queen to ask the Survey Corps for help. If humans and elves were looking for this magical cellar of answers, then you would have more eyes out there."

Eren looked down at the man lying in his bed and smiled softly. He laid back down and snuggled up next to him again. Their legs getting tangled. "Maybe…we can go talk to her tomorrow. In the meantime please don't tell anyone."

"Alright." Levi kissed the top of Eren's head. He wasn't sure what the future would hold for him, but he knew that he wanted Eren with him. Eren was too special and not in the way the elves thought he was special. No Eren was special because of who he was. He was amazing. Levi couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him the way Eren did. The chances that the elves would let Eren come back to Wall Rose would be highly unlikely if he was supposed to be their savior. That left Levi the option of staying here, but he was a soldier. He had pledged to protect humanity. Could he really turn his back on his own people just for a beautiful elf? Right before Eren fell off to sleep, Levi heard him mumble 'You're so perfect Levi.' Levi had tensed at that. He was far from perfect and he's pretty sure no one had ever thought that about him ever. He got his answer after that though. No matter if he had to leave the military, he would not leave Eren. He couldn't bear to lose this bright bit of sunshine that had broken through the stormy clouds that had always surrounded him. Consequences be damned.


	7. Chapter 7

When Levi cracked open his eyes the next day, he was met with the wonderful warmth of Eren's body. They had maneuvered in their sleep and now it was Levi that was curled around the body that was like his own little personal body heater. He didn't remember when he fell asleep last night, but he knows that it was the best sleep he had had in years. Levi quietly propped himself up to study Eren. His chocolatey hair was mussed up. His face was stuck in a state of peace with a parted mouth and the tiniest bit of drool. Levi was surprised that the sight of the drool didn't disgust him. He smiled softly and left a little peck on Eren's shoulder. When Eren didn't stir, he got a little bolder.

His hands lightly grazed over the perfect skin that was free of any scars or blemishes. He relished in the goosebumps that broke out on Eren's body where his fingers had touched feather light. Eren was perfect. Beautiful. Everything Levi didn't deserve. His self-control started slipping again and he couldn't resist sucking and nipping gently at that delicate neck. Eren made a little whining noise and Levi froze waiting for him to wake up. When nothing else happened, he slowly crept his hand lower as his mouth continued to kiss over Eren's jaw. Eren made another little of noise of protest when Levi started to run his hand over Eren's crotch. He was extremely grateful that they had fallen asleep tangled together naked last night. When Eren made another little groan, Levi lifted himself to check Eren's expression as he continued to tease his hardening flesh. Eren's face was scrunched. His brows furrowed.

When Eren's eyes fluttered open slightly revealing those beautiful eyes, Levi couldn't take it and crawled onto Eren straddling him. His hand still working on getting Eren fully hard. Levi was already pretty much there. He started kissing along Eren's cheeks as Eren continued waking up. He stretched and arched his back pressing into Levi.

"Morning…" Eren purred as his hands came to gently rest on Levi's hips rubbing little patterns with his thumbs. "I could get used to waking up like this."

Levi smirked down at Eren before leaning in to capture those unbelievably soft lips. Eren let out a pleased noise and parted his lips. Levi cupped his face gently as he pulled Eren's lower lip between his teeth and teased it gently. Eren felt a wave of heat rush through his body and he bucked his hips into Levi's willing hand. "Fuck…" he mumbled as his still sleep fogged mind tried to catch up to all the feelings and tinglings rushing through his body. His own hand quickly reached up and started to lazily stroke Levi to full hardness.

Levi rocked into the long soft fingers. He released Eren's lip from his toothy grip and kissed him deeply letting his tongue run against the roof of Eren's mouth. Morning breath be damned. He pulled back after a couple of moments and smirked wickedly down at Eren.

Eren shivered at the smoldering gaze he was getting. It made him feel hot and his body was screaming at him. He urgently pulled Levi's hips down against him creating much needed friction between their groins. Both let out a groan at the feeling. Levi rocked against him, but it wasn't enough. "Leviiii…" Eren whined. "Fuuucckk meee."

Levi let out a little chuckle. "Do you think your ass can handle it? Didn't you have enough fun last night?"

Eren gave his best glare even if it was very far off the mark with the desire coursing through the gaze. "I can still walk which means I can definitely take it." Eren grabbed Levi's hand and separated three of his fingers shoving them into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the digits coating them as he stared at Levi through lidded eyes.

Levi groaned. "Fuck Eren. Damn you're so fucking hot." Levi bent down to bite gently on Eren's collar bone. When he determined his fingers were good enough he went to remove them from Eren's mouth only to have Eren's teeth bite down on them. Levi raised an eyebrow at this little asshat. Eren smirked roguishly and held Levi's hand as he slowly released the fingers with one more lick. Levi chuckled and left a little peck on a flushed tan cheek. "Roll over for me love" he purred against that same cheek.

Eren rolled over onto his stomach and Levi grasped his hips making Eren raise that perfect round ass up into the air. He gave it a quick slap causing Eren to squeak. Levi groaned as a current of fire ripped through his body straight to his dick. He parted those soft cheeks and slipped a finger into that tight little space. He leaned down and kissed an ass cheek as his finger twirled. The little noises falling from Eren were beautiful. He was still kind of stretched from yesterday, so it didn't take long for Levi to add a second finger. The moment his did, he bit down on that plump cheek. Eren squeaked loudly.

"Le-vii! What the hell? Now I'm going to have a bite mark on my ass!" Eren growled.

Levi leaned up over his back and started kissing up his spine. His other hand circled Eren to tease his pert little nipples. "No one sees your ass anyways…" Levi said in a low voice. "And if you let anyone else see your ass…" Levi trailed off as he pinched a nipple hard and bit Eren's shoulder blade.

"LEEVII!" Eren screamed out as his body was assaulted by the painful feelings. His back arched into Levi's hard chest and he buried his burning face into the mattress. Fuck. It was hot. Eren had no idea that he liked pain, but apparently he did if his body had anything to say about it. He was so fucking hard at this point.

Levi was already up to three fingers and started to slowly tease the little bundle of nerves inside of Eren. The brunette below him was panting, whining, writhing and fuck, it was so fucking hot. Levi removed his fingers and coated himself quickly. "I'm going to make it so you look like you're walking around with a stick up your ass all day long" Levi said and at the end he thrusted into Eren in one swift motion. Eren groaned loud and long at the feeling. His body shaking violently at the fast intrusion. "You're so beautiful Eren" Levi said gently as he rubbed soothing circles against Eren's hips and kissed his shoulder gently.

Eren's mind was in a swirl of sensations. He couldn't fucking take it anymore and wiggled his hips getting a small groan from the mouth planted on his shoulder. The fingers on his hips tightened exponentially and Levi rolled his hips slowly. The warmth on his back lifted leaving it feel cold and exposed. He didn't have long to dwell on the loss of body heat though because Levi's slow thrusting vanished quickly enough. Eren gripped the sheets for dear life until his knuckles were white as Levi pounded into him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the room. Eren couldn't even bother to be embarrassed from the noises and words falling from his mouth begging for more. 'Faster. Harder. Oh god right there. YEESSS.'

Levi grunted as he rocked fast and hard into the pliant willing body beneath him. His grip on Eren's hips would definitely leave little bruises, but he didn't give a shit and he was pretty sure Eren wouldn't either based on those fucking sexy beautiful words falling from his open drooling mouth. His body was coiling and burning. Toes curling and he was already so close it was painful. He released one of his death grips and reached up to thread his fingers through brown hair. He tugged lightly and Eren groaned at the feeling.

"P-ple—pleas-e…to-uch m-me" Eren begged.

Levi grunted in response and let go of Eren's hair. He let his nails run down Eren's perfect body before reaching around the front of him and grabbing ahold firmly. He started a quick stroke matching his thrusts. The moment he ran his thumb over the slit, Eren cried out as his orgasm hit him hard. Levi groaned and followed a second later. He slowed down his thrusts to ride out their orgasms together.

Eren flopped down on the bed and Levi went with him relaxing on his back. He let his fingers caress down Eren's arm feeling the muscles. He chose to ignore the thin sheet of sweat that coated them. After they had caught their breaths, Levi pulled out and rolled over. Eren quickly moving with him to cuddle up against his chest. Levi stroked his head gently as waves of emotions rushed through him. His breathing accelerated and everything felt like it was too much. Eren propped himself up quickly and looked at Levi with concern.

"Levi what's the matter? Are you ok?" Eren asked quickly and stroked the black hair out of Levi's face to get a good look at him.

"I-I love you" Levi said quickly in a breathless whisper.

Eren's hand paused in its motions of stroking Levi's hair and he looked down at the quickly flushing face below him with a little bit of shock. It was quickly replaced with a bright smile. Eren leaned down and kissed Levi's cute regal little nose. A little chuckle escaped him. "I think I love you too. I've never felt like this for anyone before."

Levi tried to reign in his panicked breathing as Eren buried his face in the crook of his neck kissing gently. After what felt like an eternity to Levi, he finally regained some control and it finally registered what Eren had said. He grasped the brown hair and pulled Eren's face away from him to glare at it. Eren made a little noise and looked at him with wide confused eyes. "You think? That's it? Just a maybe?" Eren burst out laughing which was not the reaction Levi was expecting. He released the hair he was holding and stared up with wide eyes and raised eyebrows at Eren's little outburst.

"You're so adorable" Eren said between giggles. "Getting all butt hurt because I used the word think."

Levi scowled and pushed Eren away roughly. He climbed off the bed with a huff. Embarrassment rushing through his body. He can't believe he said that. It's way too soon to admit something like that.

"N-no wait! Come back!" Eren said still laughing. He scrambled after Levi and wrapped his arms around the slim waist pulling Levi back towards the bed. Eren looked up into his scowling face with a smile and happy shimmering eyes and Levi couldn't look away. "I've never been in love before like this. You're all I can think of. I want to spend every moment with you. I want to hold you and kiss you. I want you to be snarky to me because that's the way you are. You're so fucking perfect and beautiful and you're everything I've ever wanted and needed and fuck… Levi I don't just think I'm in love with you. I feel it in my very soul. Being without you really sucked you know? I don-"

"Enough!" Levi cut off Eren's rambling as his face flushed scarlet with embarrassment. How could Eren say all of that stuff? How could he feel that way about Levi? It was more than he ever thought anyone would ever feel about him. "Enough" he said softer and pushed Eren back on the bed crawling on top of the lean tall male. He buried his flaming face into the crook of Eren's neck as he held onto him tightly. "You're the one that is beautiful and perfect brat…" Levi said softly into Eren's neck.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's smaller frame and nuzzled into the soft black strands. After a moment he spoke up again. "I'm surprised you aren't running to the hot springs to get clean" he said in an amused tone.

At the reminder, Levi became aware of the sweat on his body and the interspersed sticky and crusty spots on him. "Fuck you're right. I'm filthy." He climbed off of Eren and quickly threw on the pair of shorts and Eren's shirt. "We are going to go get clean. Then you're going to wash those sheets or I will not be sleeping in that bed with you again."

Eren chuckled as he got dressed to head to the hot springs. When they entered the kitchen, they were met with a very red faced Armin and a glaring Mikasa.

"You two are extremely noisy" Mikasa said in an annoyed tone. "Do you know how mortifying it is to wake up to the sounds of your brother being fucked senseless and screaming out for more?"

Eren's own face burst into flames and he couldn't make eye contact with his sister anymore. "S-sorry!" he choked out.

"And you" Mikasa pointed an accusing finger at Levi who was looking rather bored at the whole situation. "If you hurt my brother again, I will castrate you. I don't care if it starts an inter-racial incident between our people."

Levi kept his face indifferent as he wrapped an arm around Eren's waist. "I won't hurt him. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to go clean ourselves off."

"Yeah we're filthy" Eren said innocently.

"OH GOD! Eren no! Why would you say that!?" Armin screeched and looked at him with wide blue eyes.

Levi let out a little amused chuckle as he pulled his filthy little brat out of the house. After they were washed, Levi put back on his uniform and grabbed his gear. He supposed as Captain he should actually go see what the hell his troops were up to and there was no way in hell he was going to walk into their little group wearing his lovers clothes. That would get him mocked for the rest of his life. He also wanted to talk to Erwin about this elf queen and his impressions of her before he talked to her about his idea of cooperation for finding this magical cellar.

It was much later in the day that Levi found himself sitting across a table with Eren studying the tiny elf woman who happened to be the elf queen. She looked like she was 14, but if Levi had learned anything, it was that elves aged a hell of a lot slower than humans did. He purposefully chose not to dwell on the question of what Eren would look like when Levi was old and gray. That was something that he didn't want or have time to dwell on.

The elf queen smiled at him softly. She had shiny blonde hair with equally shiny blue eyes. She just oozed kindness and pureness. Levi was pretty sure she shit sparkles just by listening to her for like a split second. The same couldn't be said about her tall body guard. That woman looked like she was perpetually pissy. She was tan, freckled, with narrow brown eyes and a head full of dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her name was Ymir and she seemed overly protective of her pretty little elf queen, Historia. Levi had just wanted to speak to Historia alone, but nope, Ymir was having none of that shit and told him that straight to his face. Levi couldn't help to like Ymir to certain extent. She was rude and would not put up with anybody's shit. He could respect that.

"So Eren, I'm happy to see that you are getting along so well with our guests" Historia said sweetly.

Ymir chuckled. "Oh yeah. They are definitely getting along great. Aren't you Eren? Showing our guest here all the wonderful things the elves have to offer. Probably late into the night too right?"

Eren flushed. A soft pink creeping up his cheeks. Levi raised an eyebrow. The balls on this woman.

Historia's cheeks also turned a slight rosy color. "Ymir!" she squeaked. "Please keep this professional. You're going to give a bad impression."

"Nah shorty doesn't mind that everybody knows he's fucking Eren into a mattress. Look at all those lovely little marks he's left on our pretty little elf boy."

"Ymiirrr" Historia whined and buried her now flaming face behind her hands.

Levi's eye twitched at the shorty comment, but he didn't say anything. He has heard it enough throughout his life and he really didn't want to start anything with this smirking woman. He could totally take her in a fight though. It wasn't even a question.

"Jean's going to be so heartbroken" Ymir teased.

Now that caught Levi's attention and he glanced at a suddenly fuming Eren. "Shut up Ymir. There is nothing going on between me and horse face" Eren growled threateningly.

"Make me pretty boy."

The sound of Eren's chair scratching along the floor as he stood up echoed through the room. Historia also stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Enough! If you can't behave, I will make you leave Ymir." Levi watched as the ballsy woman tucked her tail between her legs and fully submitted to the tiny blonde that came up to maybe her shoulder.

"Now" Historia started again with a tone of authority. "You had wanted to talk to me about something Captain Levi?"

"I want to talk about your magical cellar of titan shit that you are looking for."

Historia's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. Ymir's eyes narrowed dangerously and her whole body tensed. The room fell into a disturbing silence and Eren held his breath. Historia tore her gaze from Levi to stare at Eren.

"You told him?" she asked with shock. "Eren that was not ok!"

"You little shit stain. Did your brains get fucked so hard that they quit functioning?" Ymir growled.

"Calm the fuck down" Levi said in an annoyed tone. "My boyfriend isn't going to hide shit from me. Especially when it has to do with him. I'm here to discuss working together."

Eren's heart fluttered at Levi calling him his boyfriend and the next little bit of conversation floated in one ear and out the other without registering. When he finally came back to the present the room had fallen silent and they were all staring at him. Levi had an arched eyebrow and a little smirk playing at his lips. Historia's face was as pleasant as ever. Ymir had her arms folded across her chest and she looked annoyed. "I'm sorry. What?" Eren asked embarrassedly.

"I was asking if you trust these humans enough to let them know about the cellar and have them help us?" Historia repeated. "It's a really big deal Eren. If the information got into the wrong hands, they might try to breach the cellar and use the information for themselves. The consequences could be disastrous and we might lose any hope that we have to save the world from titans."

Eren thought hard about it for a couple of seconds. He trusted Levi with everything, but the rest of the Survey Corps? He still remembered the lingering suspicious stares from some of the members. He still remembered their blades pointed at him. He remembered the uncomfortable looks of a few walking through town yesterday. He was also almost honest to a fault and the thought about lying to his queen and putting everything in jeopardy made him feel sick. He gave Levi a quick apologetic look and hoped the man wouldn't be angry with him. "I trust some of them, but not all of the humans." He gave a quick glance at Levi who only shrugged in response.

Levi couldn't argue the fact. Some people were really shitty human beings. Most of the current Survey Corps group with them now were handpicked by Erwin and himself, but he had noticed a couple being pains in the ass about the discovery of elves. "I still think that we could be of use. Even if it is just a handful of us. Erwin even said you had a substance that could replace the gas in our tanks."

Historia nodded thoughtfully. "We do. I'm still not sure if I would want to pull humans into this mission. Let me think about it. In the meantime, I want you two to discuss amongst yourselves which humans you would trust. Just in case. Also, thank you for offering to share your maps with us. We would be more than grateful to look over them. We will also share what we have with you as well."

Levi nodded. "I'll let Erwin know and he'll probably send up Petra and Oluo."

With one last taunting comment from Ymir, Levi and Eren left. They stopped by the inn that the Corps were holed up in. Eren talked happily with Petra and Hanji while Levi talked in private with Erwin. There was only mild teasing about Levi finally banging him senseless and Eren hated the blush that spread over his face. He really needed to stop that.

Levi was mostly quiet on the way back to Eren's house and yes he was being harassed badly by Erwin about the fact that he would rather run off with his new toy then stick with his men. Did it make Levi feel a little guilty? Maybe just a tad bit, but they weren't doing anything right now and he could use a fucking break from time to time. And if that break actually included fucking this beautiful man walking next to him, well that just made it all the better. There was something nagging at him though. As soon as they entered the house, Levi was dragging a startled Eren to his bedroom. He yanked Eren into the room and shut the door hard.

"What the hell did that freckled elf mean about you and that Jean asshole?" Levi asked with an edge to his voice.

Eren blinked at his outburst for a moment before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well when we were _actually_ teenagers, I kind of had a fling with that horse faced idiot." Levi's growl interrupted him, but Eren quickly continued. "But I can assure you that was just young stupidity. Jean is an annoying and I don't want to be with him in any shape, way or form."

"Did you to fuck around when you were together?" Levi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well yeah, but it was years ago and the thought still makes me want to vomit" Eren shivered at the thought.

"Well if he so much lays a finger on what is mine, I will break it off" Levi grumbled irritated. To think that asshole he had met in the wilderness had touched _his_ Eren. Now he really wished Erwin hadn't stopped him from beating the crap out of that stupid infuriating elf. Levi's dark thoughts were interrupted by a soft chuckle. He glared up at Eren.

"Are you jealous?" Eren asked with amusement and trailed a finger down the side of Levi's face. Fuck he hoped Levi was jealous and that he would stake his claim on Eren's body. Levi made a tch noise and shoved Eren towards the bed crawling on top of him. The thought of Levi claiming him again left his blood stirring with excitement. Really he had never had such strong desires before to have a man fuck him into oblivion. Dominate him. Maybe tie him up a little. Levi brought out the dirty and kinky side of him and he loved it. He arched into Levi's touch and squirmed as Levi pushed his fingers up Eren's loose shirt. A little noise of pleasure tore out of his mouth when Levi bit gently on his earlobe.

"Horny little punk I am not jealous. How can I be jealous of something that will never happen again? No one will ever touch you like this besides me" Levi purred against his ear and ground his hips down. He might have called Eren a horny little punk, but shit did Eren make him horny himself. Just the thought of touching him made Levi's dick interested.

Eren chuckled as he started unbuttoning Levi's white long sleeved shirt. "I think you're jealous that someone's fucked my ass before you" he teased and nipped at Levi's jaw.

"Oi shut up brat or I will leave you here all hard and wanting" Levi threatened.

"No you won't" Eren purred as he trailed his fingers against Levi's exposed chest. "You want me just as much and besides you can't tell me you've never slept with someone before."

Levi's movements froze when his mind was assaulted with images of silver blonde hair and light gray eyes. Eyes that were stuck open staring vacantly out into the world. Mouth gaping open mid scream with blood everywhere. He quickly pushed himself off of Eren breathing shallowly. His lungs felt too small and no matter how much air he tried to get into them, it was pointless. He clutched at his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. No. It's in the past. He won't think about it. He promised himself never to look back or remember what they looked like when he failed them.

Eren quickly sat up watching Levi have a panic attack. "Levi" he asked in a voice thick with worry. He reached out to Levi to touch him, but his hand was slapped away.

"I-I need to go for a w-walk" Levi stuttered and quickly fled the house. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he just needed to leave.

Eren sat on the bed in a daze of confusion. What was that all about? He must have really fucked up with saying that to get a reaction like that from Levi. He had never seen him so worked up before. Levi was never that much out of control. Eren ran his hands through his hair and flopped down on the bed. Just fucking great. He continued to scold himself. Of course Levi had been with other people in the past and based on that reaction it had not ended well at all.

Eren's self-loathing didn't improve into the night as Levi never came back. He tossed and turned into the morning. When the first rays of sunshine filtered into his room, he felt like shit. He didn't even leave his bed when Mikasa told him breakfast was ready. Should he go look for Levi? He wasn't sure, so he waited. He would wait until it got closer to evening and then he would search the man out. He couldn't lose Levi. Not now. It would break him.

Levi wandered around aimlessly until the late hours of the night. He couldn't go back to Eren. Not right now. His emotions were too raw. Instead he found himself at the inn where his men were staying. The elf that ran the place let him in he climbed the stairs to the second level. He knocked on Erwin's door and waited. Erwin gave him a look and let him into the room. They didn't say anything and Levi plopped down on the extra bed in the room. Erwin went back to his and pulled the blanket back over himself going back to sleep. Something that eluded Levi. Every time he closed his eyes he would picture them. The last two people he had ever let burrow into his heart. Well except for Eren. That little punk forced his way in, but Levi didn't know how to deal with him right now.

He was still sitting in the room the next evening drowning in the dark thoughts and emotions. He took a sip of the tea that Erwin brought him. It was already pretty cool at this point. Erwin had asked if he wanted to talk about it and the glare that Levi gave him shut the tall blonde up. No he didn't want to fucking talk about it. Erwin didn't tell the rest of the Survey Corps that their Captain was upstairs having a breakdown, but when Eren stopped by he willingly let it slip. Erwin liked Eren. He thought the brunette would finally be everything that Levi needed.

Levi sighed when the door opened and Eren walked in. He wasn't ready for this. He slowly set the tea down and avoided eye contact. He couldn't look into those eyes right now. Eyes that peered at him with such intensity and emotion.

"Levi?" Eren started hesitantly and walked closer. He dropped to his knees in front of the bed, so he could look into Levi's face and try to catch his eyes. Eren felt like shit for making Levi feel like this. It felt like his own heart was being crushed. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Eren don't. You just don't get it" Levi said in a low tone.

"Then tell me?" Eren suggested. He reached out and placed his hand gently on Levi's.

At the contact Levi wrenched his hand away. His skin was crawling and he didn't want to be touched. "No. Go home Eren."

Levi refused to meet his eyes, so he missed the storm that was slowly enveloping them. "No. I am not going home. We are in this together Levi. Whatever is hurting you, you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere" Eren said firmly.

"Go home Eren" Levi said more forcibly.

"Look I understand you are upset-"

"You understand!? No you don't fucking understand. You live this sheltered pretty little life behind this wall only going out occasionally into the real world. You don't know what it's like to see the people you love torn apart by titans. You're a naïve little shit and I don't want to talk to you right now. So. Go. Home."

Eren felt the words like physical blows. His lungs were out of air and it took a moment for his mind to process everything that was said. When it did he was fucking pissed. He stood up and pushed Levi hard against the wall getting all up into his personal space. Levi had no option, but to look into his pissed off stormy eyes. "No you don't fucking understand! You think you know me!? Well guess what Levi, you don't really know shit about me. Saying I've never seen people I love killed by titans and I live a pretty little life. Fuck you. I was 11 when I watched a titan pick my mom up, pull her apart until her spine broke and then bite her in half. Don't fucking tell me what I've dealt with you fucking asshole. I will never forget the sound of her screaming, the sound of her bones cracking or the blood raining through the air. I couldn't save her! I'm here trying to understand _you_ , you complete piece of shit!" Eren took a deep breath as his body shook with rage. His breathing was heavy and the beat of his heart echoed loudly in his head. He couldn't take this crap. Levi was looking at him with slightly wide eyes. His face covered with Eren's spit. Fuck. Eren shoved him one last time. "Fuck you" he growled before storming out and slamming the door behind him. The noise reverberating through the small room.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi sat on the bed in stunned silence long after Eren left. Fuck. Eren was right. Levi didn't know jack about him. He just knew Eren's personality, his looks, that apparently he is the elves key to titans, and other little tid bits. He really doesn't know anything about Eren's past or what he had been through. Levi was so focused on his own misery and anger that he pushed it off on the most beautiful person he had ever met. The person that loved him. Levi wasn't used to being loved. He didn't think he deserved it, but Eren did anyways. And what did Levi do with that love? He fucking took a big stinking shit on it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Petra hesitantly stuck her head in. "So are you going to go after him or are you going to stay in here on your ass having a pity party for yourself?"

Levi looked at her and then quickly jumped off the bed and towards the door. Yeah his past was a fucking nightmare, but he would be an absolute idiot if he let it destroy his future. He loved Eren so fucking much already. He wasn't sure when it happened, but it consumed him. The damn elf had reached in and grabbed Levi's heart and he was more than willing to let that wonderful brat keep it.

Eren stormed past his sister and Armin when he walked into the house. The slam of his bedroom door echoing through the small abode they all shared. Armin flinched and set down the book he was reading. He gave Mikasa a questioning look. Her dark gray eyes looked down the hallway with a frown. She set down her mug of coffee and stretched. Armin's eyes went wide when he heard the popping sounds as she rolled her neck. "Excuse me Armin, I have a short little piece of filth to demolish." With that she put on her shoes and strode out of the house. Armin watched her through the window, shrugged and went back to his book. Levi probably deserved it if he had pissed Eren off that much. Hopefully Eren wouldn't mind having a dickless boyfriend.

Levi had already been speed walking for about 10 minutes when he came face to face with Mikasa. Levi had met a lot of people who tried to be intimidating in his life, but this woman was a natural. The death threats were rolling off of her in waves. Her stoic face remaining relatively the same except her eyes were narrowed and glaring daggers. Hell she gave Levi a run for his money in the making people crap their pants arena.

They stared each other down for a minute or two trying to gauge each other. Levi gave her a bored look and sighed. "Listen I don't want any trouble. I'm just going to go apologize to Eren for being a complete shithead."

Mikasa's stance changed slightly and Levi really didn't want to have to fight her, but it looked like she wasn't going to give him a choice. "What did you do to him?" Mikasa growled out.

Levi frowned at her. It was really none of her fucking business, but then again she was Eren's sister. Beating up his sister, probably wouldn't earn him any brownie points and he needed all that he could get right now. "I said something I shouldn't have."

"Listen you ant, I'm not letting you anywhere near Eren unless you tell me exactly what you said."

Levi rolled his eyes. She would probably _try_ to beat him up the moment he told her anyways. Try was the key word there. "I may have said he was naïve and didn't know what it was like to watch the people you love killed by titans because he lived his pretty little life inside these walls."

That made Mikasa stumble. Her eyes went wide and she gaped at him. "You didn't?" she said in quiet shocked voice. Her anger momentarily dissipating.

"I did and that is why I need to go and talk to him. I need to fix this. I won't live without him."

"I can't believe you would say that… You do know what happened to his mother right?"

"After he screamed it in my face, yes I know now" Levi said evenly.

Mikasa looked lost in memories for a second before coming back to reality. "Eren hasn't had a pretty little life you know? He also saved my life and that isn't pretty story either…" Mikasa wasn't sure she should even tell Levi, but she did kind of respect the man. Even if it was a hair's breath. Plus what did it matter? At this point it was ancient history.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her when she didn't continue. "Care to share with the class, so I don't stick my foot in my mouth again."

Mikasa shrugged and gave up. What the hell did it matter if this little piss ant knew anyways? She still didn't trust him, but Eren was for some reason deep in love with him. They walked in silence for a moment before she sighed.

"I don't really know how to start this, so I guess I'll tell you everything. I'm not originally from Wall Maria. My grandparents were part of a cult that lived outside in an extremely small walled village called Shiganshina. It doesn't exist anymore as titans ended up breaching its walls. My mother was the last of what they called the pure line and apparently it was super creepy and she wasn't supposed to marry my father, but they did it anyways. They ran away and found a remote building in some ruins. I don't know how we were never eaten by titans, but my father said it had to do with the place we were in. I remember seeing them sometimes at a distance, but we would hide just in case. Long story short when I was 7, the crazy cultists found us. They killed my father and when my mother fought back they accidently killed her too. I was the closest thing left to the pure line, so they tied me up and took me with them. I'm not sure the full details as I was knocked out. When I came to, Eren was standing over a corpse with a bloody knife. He was so tiny with gleaming jade eyes. I'll never forget the way he looked. He rushed over to me and cut the ropes. Before we got away, another man grabbed him and was strangling the life out of him. Eren made me feel brave that day and told me to fight for my life, so I picked up the knife and stabbed the man until he quit moving. His dad found us shortly after and brought me here. As they say the rest is history."

Levi listened quietly to her quick and bland retelling. He started to think he really misjudged Eren. His feelings only seemed to grow stronger for elf after learning about his past. He had lived through shit, but he was still able to smile with that damn dimple. He was still able to find light in this godforsaken world. Eren was fucking amazing. He was so much more than anyone Levi had ever met before. His steps had instinctively picked up with the need to have Eren in his arms again. Fuck he loved him.

He also looked at Mikasa in a different light. Not once during her story did her voice change. It was indifferent and unfeeling. Well except for when she talked about Eren. Her hand subconsciously reaching up and tracing the red material of her scarf. He was pretty damned impressed and had a whole new level of respect for her. He also thought she was kind of a psychopath. Not that he was one to judge.

"Eren's pretty amazing, but so are you, you know? Also, I think that's the longest I have ever heard you talk" Levi said in a bland tone. He watched as her pale cheeks tinted pink.

"Just know that next time you hurt Eren, I _will_ be kicking your ass. I mean it."

Levi chuckled. "I expect you too."

Mikasa huffed as they walked up to the house. Armin raised blonde eyebrows when they came in together. He was really expecting to see Levi beaten and bloodied. It appeared however, they had formed some kind of truce as Mikasa drug him by the hand out of the house to give Eren and Levi some privacy.

Levi slowly walked up to Eren's bedroom and knocked. "Eren…?" The door was torn open and Levi was surprised it didn't fly off of the hinges.

"What do you want!?" he barked out. Levi looked into his puffy red eyes. He could still see the streaks of tears running down Eren's cheeks. "You said you didn't want to talk to me and to go home. Well I'm fucking home, so what more do you want?"

Levi's heart twinged at the pain he had inflicted on the man he loved. "I'm sorry. So fucking sorry Eren. Can I come in? I want to talk. I was being an asshat and you didn't deserve it."

Eren regarded him for a moment and slowly stepped out of the doorway letting Levi into the room. He folded his arms and let out an angry huff. His eyes looking anywhere except at Levi. He was still fucking pissed and hurt and it was all this short little pricks fault.

"Can I touch you?" Levi asked slowly.

"No."

Levi let out a sigh and sat on the edge of Eren's bed. "Come sit down at least. I want to tell you about why I freaked out."

Eren hesitated for a moment and then slowly went to sit on the bed as far away from Levi as he could. Levi hated the distance and he hated how it was his own damn fault. He never wanted to talk about Farlan and Isabel ever again, but Eren needed to know. Eren needed to know everything and Levi wouldn't hide anything from him anymore, so he told him. He told him about growing up on the street hungry. How he met Farlan and they helped each other survive. How they found a shithole of a home to live in. How they fell in love and they only ever had each other.

That hurt Eren, but he listened quietly. After how Levi had acted, he knew that it was about a past lover. He felt guilty for feeling jealous of someone who was dead. The thought of Levi loving someone else though, enough to run out in the middle of fucking around with him, put a little bubble of doubt in Eren's mind. Did Levi really love him or was Eren just some infatuation? It hurt so fucking bad to think of that possibility. He stayed quiet though giving nothing away as Levi continued.

Levi told him how they found a homeless girl call Isabel and took her in. How they cared for her. She was the sister Levi had never had and he loved her. Her bright green eyes. Her unruly red mane of hair. Her outgoing personality. She completed their little home and filled it with a brightness Levi hadn't experienced before. He explained how Erwin ended up blackmailing them to join the Scouts. About on their first mission outside of Wall Rose when Levi made a mistake and by the time he realized it and rushed back to them, they were dead. By the end of it, Levi's voice was a mere whisper and he was clutching his hands so tight, his knuckles were white. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears that he refused to let go.

Eren let the silence linger. He didn't know what to say. His own tears had long ago dried up. He didn't want to accidently break Levi by saying or doing something stupid, so he gave Levi the time to compose himself again. It felt like an eternity, but Eren persevered. When Levi took a deep shaky breath and relaxed the grip of his hands. Eren moved closer. When Levi didn't protest, Eren continued until he was able to wrap his arms around Levi's frame. He buried his face into Levi's hair and took a deep breath. He loved the way Levi smelled like a mix of faint pine trees and Levi's own scent. He must have been out in the forests that surround the city last night.

After a moment Levi wrapped his own arms around Eren's waist tightly burying his face into Eren's chest. "I love you so much Eren. I'm sorry I pushed you away again. I'll try to get better at that I promise."

Eren ran his fingers over the stubble of Levi's undercut. He let out a little puff of air. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and lost my patience. I knew it was something bad that was hurting you. I love you too Levi. More than you know."

"Eren" Levi pushed up and cupped Eren's smooth cheeks running his thumbs over the tear lines. "You are everything to me. You are everything I have ever wanted or needed. I promise to let you in. Whatever you want to know, you can ask. Always."

Eren leaned his forehead against Levi's and let their noses rub against each other. "I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other huh?"

Levi let out a little chuckle. "Yeah that's true. Like how you were killed some people when you barely out of diapers…"

Eren pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. It took him a moment to process the words. "Mikasa?"

"Mikasa. I'd like to hear your side of the story though."

Eren nodded absentmindedly. "Alright, but first I'm going to go get us some tea to drink. My throats a little raw and I'm sure yours is too." Eren stood up and left the room. Levi waited a split second before following him. He couldn't bear to let Eren out of his sight at the moment.

When they were both cuddled up on Eren's bed with their cups of tea, Eren began the story. He said he couldn't remember why they were out there in the ruins, just that his dad said it was important. He told Levi about how they found the bodies of Mikasa's parents. His dad found a doll, so he knew that there was a child somewhere, but they couldn't find her. Eventually his dad went to go get the other elves we were traveling with and told him to wait there in case she came back. Eren was pretty damn well hidden, but his dad left his knife just in case. Eren laughed when he said even at that age he was impulsive, so he followed the tracks like he had been taught. He ended up peeking through a window and seeing Mikasa tied up and bloodied. That's when his anger flared up and he decided to save her. The rest is history so to speak.

Levi listened quietly, but then something flashed across his thoughts. "These ruins where were they?"

Eren shrugged. "Don't remember and only my dad knew how to get there. I remember he wouldn't even let the other elves that traveled with us follow us into them."

"Mikasa said she lived in the ruins and the titans never entered the area. Why do you think that was?"

Again Eren shrugged, but then furrowed his brows in thought. Eren felt something nagging in the back of his brain and he couldn't ignore it. It was like an itch that he couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried.

"Eren" Levi started and propped himself up to look into the confused face. "Isn't the cellar that only a Yeager can get into supposed to be in the ruins of the old elven kingdom?"

Eren's eyes went wide and he bolted upright spilling scalding hot tea on himself in the process. He didn't even notice. "Holy fucking shit!" he cried out. "The fucking ruins! How the fuck did I never realize that before!?"

"Another question is if that cellar is in those ruins and your dad took you there, then he knew where it was and never did anything about it…" Levi trailed off.

Eren was only half way listening at this point as he was rolling out of the bed in a frenzy of energy. His mind racing a million miles a minute. He opened the door to his room again so hastily that Levi didn't know how those poor hinges were still attached. "MIKASA, ARMIN! You're not going to believe this! It's the fucking ruins!" Eren ran out of the room.

Levi rubbed his temples and climbed off the bed to follow his spastic lover.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi found himself standing at a table with Eren on his right and Erwin on his left. Armin, Mikasa, Petra, Historia, and Hanji. Ymir had been there, but Historia had ordered her out when she started to get mouthy. They had a slew of maps laid out on the table discussing where these mysterious ruins could be. Mikasa and Eren had been too young to remember, but they were slowly narrowing it down based on where either group had ventured before. Wall Rose was Southeast from Wall Maria, and the Survey Corps had traveled a vast majority of the territory around it. The elves had covered a majority of the land around their own wall and had traveled South to areas that the humans had already traversed themselves. Based on rumors and what they could see in front of them, they surmised that the fallen village of Shiganshina lied Northwest of Wall Maria and if Mikasa's parents were able to get to the ruins, then it only made sense that they would be somewhere in that vicinity. After hours of debating it was determined that they would be heading out once preparation were made. The group would consist of the elves and a small group of the Survey Corps that Eren had determined trustworthy.

The elves that would be going were made up of – Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Historia, Ymir, Annie and a couple other personal guards of the queen. The thought that the queen herself was venturing out this time was met with a lot of skepticism and worry, but Historia refused to back down. This was about her people and she _would_ be there.

The humans that were part of the trusted group consisted of – Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Oluo, Gunther, a blonde named Mike and yet another blonde woman named Nanaba. Even though Mike had this extremely freaky tendency to sniff people, Eren still found him trustworthy. Nanaba was quiet, but didn't give off any fishy vibes which meant she was alright Eren guessed. Petra had demanded that she be allowed to go, but considering that someone (Hanji) had let it slip that the little strawberry blonde was pregnant, her request fell on deaf ears. There was no way in hell that Erwin or Levi would let her venture out into the battle field. There were other humans that Eren trusted, like Eld, but some of them had to stay behind to keep things running smoothly.

The day that the little adventuring group left, Petra stood by the gates with arms folded and frown firmly in place. Although when it actually came time for them to step outside, she cracked and ran up to them wishing them luck with lots of hugs and tears in her eyes. Levi raised a thin eyebrow in surprise when she pulled Oluo down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Guess that answered who daddy dearest was. Not that there was really any question about it.

Levi averted his eyes forward again and they landed on his beautiful elf with shiny eyes and a cheerful grin on his face. He couldn't stop the little uptick of the corners of his mouth. He knew that since they were both males children were out of the question, but he still wouldn't mind starting a family with Eren. Maybe they could get a cat or something. He blinked a couple of times in surprise when the thought crossed his mind. It was probably way too soon to start planning a family. Eren turned to smile at him and Levi gave him the tiniest of smiles in return. Yep. Way too soon, but he didn't care. At this point he couldn't imagine a future without that cheeky wonderful man.

The barely there smirk fell when he heard the loud obnoxious voices of a certain group of male elves that he had the displeasure of meeting earlier. He didn't mind the majority of them, but his eyes narrowed when they landed on Jean. That little shit had touched _his_ Eren and Levi was definitely not ok with it. Plus the punk had gotten all up in Levi's face which meant he was all already on the shit list of people Levi couldn't stand. He continued to watch as the two toned haired male marched up to Eren with an angry little glare in his eyes. Before Jean could even lay a hand on Eren, Levi was already there placing quite a bit of pressure on the elf's outstretched wrist.

Jean faltered for a moment and stared at Levi's unimpressed face. "What the hell!? Let go of me!"

Levi didn't even flinch. "Don't touch Eren" Levi said in a deadly little voice. Eren stared at him with wide eyes before a little shit eating grin lit up his face.

"Butt the hell out asshole. If I want to beat the crap out of that moron, I can. It has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh shut up horse face! I could totally take you in a fight" Eren growled back and took a step forward. He place a hand on Levi's shoulder. "It's alright Levi, I got this." Levi gave one more threatening squeeze before he released Jean.

Jean pulled his wrist back and rubbed at the spot glaring at the short male in front of him. He then turned his glare back at Eren, but didn't reach out to throttle him this time. "You are a complete idiot asswipe. I heard about you shifting again. Do you really have that much of a death wish?"

Eren glared back. "What I do is none of your concern, so take you're big ass nose and put it somewhere else!"

The two were actually getting quite a bit of attention as they yelled at each other. Levi watched and even if his outward appearance gave nothing away, he was internally going through a myriad of emotions. He didn't like this Jean character and he didn't like how close he was to Eren. As they continued to get into each other's personal space, Levi couldn't stop his mind from conjuring up images of them being together romantically. It made him sick and extremely angry. There was also a part of him that was proud of his little brat. Eren was taking none of his shit and Levi was really hoping he would deck the bastard.

It almost seemed like Levi's wish of Eren punching the moron was about to come true, but the fight was interrupted by the freckled face elf. The elf grabbed onto Jean's shoulders pulling him back. Levi also watched as little Historia walked up between them smiling sweetly asking what was going on. The two testosterone filled males wilted visibly under her sweet but deadly little smile.

Eren pointed an accusatory finger at Jean. "He started it coming over here all pissy and demanding."

Jean bulked and then huffed. "Well you're the idiot with a death wish. Sorry for giving a crap about you."

"I didn't ask you to!" Eren retorted.

"I think that is quite enough at this point" Historia interrupted before another little temper tantrum broke out. "Jean apologize for approaching Eren angrily."

"But-"

"Jean! I said apologize!" Historia cut him off. Ymir popped up at her shoulder with a wicked little smirk on her face. It was actually quite deadly looking. Did Levi mention that he kind of liked that mouthy woman? She was entertaining if nothing else.

Jean let out a puff of air. "Yeah whatever. Sorry."

"Now Eren, apologize for getting so defensive. Jean is just worried about you." Eren rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Eren!"

"Yeah yeah. Sorry horse face…"

"Aww. Isn't this sweet. Now why don't you kiss and make up" Ymir sneered over her little queen's shoulder. Levi tensed at that and he glared threateningly at the woman. She smirked at him. "Oh actually Jean, you probably shouldn't get anywhere near Eren unless you want Captain Shorty to cut your dick off. You'd do it too wouldn't you?"

"Damn straight" Levi answered before grabbing Eren's hand pulling him against him.

Jean looked between the two of them. "Wait. What!? You…" He pointed a finger between the two of them.

"Yes" Levi responded wrapping his arm possessively around Eren's waist. Eren smirked down at Levi. He wasn't sure if being turned on by Levi being possessive was healthy or not, but damn was it sexy watching him glare at other people and claiming Eren was his. The thought of him tearing anybody apart that dared touch what belonged to him was so freaking hot. He kind of forgot that they were surrounded by people watching them and leaned over to nip at Levi's earlobe. Levi's arm tightened around him in response and Eren bit down on the spot below Levi's ear. The mood was ruined though by Hanji's wolf whistle. Eren quickly pulled away from Levi remembering that they were in fact very much in public.

Historia was staring at him with wide blue eyes and a fierce blush on her cheeks. Ymir was giving him a knowing little smirk. Jean's mouth was hanging open in shock with Marco averting his gaze to the side. Mikasa was looking at him with that 'I can't believe you just did that' look on her face. Those were just the faces closest in vicinity to him. He couldn't even make eye contact with anyone else and quickly looked down at his feet as his face exploded like a volcano. He really wished the ground would just open and swallow him up. He could feel everyone's eyes staring at him. Levi let out a little chuckle next to him.

"Well now that we've had our little show" Erwin started with some amusement. "I think it's time to head out."

With Erwin's announcement the little trance everyone had been stuck in broke and everyone got back to doing what they were doing. In a matter of moments, everyone was mounted onto horses and the gate was closing behind them. Much to Levi's displeasure, the four new elves joined them. Levi didn't want Jean anywhere near his man, but he soon learned, he didn't have anything to worry about it. Apparently Jean was very much taken himself by Marco who may appear to be a freckled little angel, but Levi didn't buy it. He got some deadly little vibes from Marco. Especially if Levi got too threatening to his obnoxious horse faced lover. It appeared Levi wasn't the only overly protective one in the group.

That night they stopped for shelter in some old abandoned little farming village. They setup in a ruined old barn that still had its roof. Albeit it was a shitty roof that was in the process of collapsing. After most everyone was sleeping, except those taking first watch and those still just relaxing, Levi pulled a groggy Eren out of the barn with him. He found a falling down little shack that would give them barely enough privacy. Eren gave him a curious look as Levi tried to shut the door that was falling off of its hinges, but gave up when it was good enough. He looked back at Eren and the confused look quickly morphed into a seductive one instead. Levi growled and closed the distance between them. Ever since Eren's little biting display in front of everyone, Levi couldn't stop thinking about taking his own little bites on that beautiful tan skin. He couldn't stop thinking about claiming him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. His fingers dove into the silky black strands and he moaned into the hungry kiss.

Levi quickly pushed his fingers up Eren's shirt to feel the smooth skin hidden beneath. Eren shuddered and arched into the touch as he parted his lips giving Levi full access to his mouth. Every little stroke Levi left on his skin left a ticklish burning feeling in its wake. "Le-viii" Eren moaned quietly as Levi bit down on his exposed neck.

"So want to tell me what got you so hot and bothered in front of everyone today?" Levi purred into his damp skin as his nimble fingers started to work on the fastening of Eren's pants. Eren's hips bucked into his hand when it dove into the loosened material to fondle the rapidly hardening flesh. Eren's breathing quickly took on a faster pace.

"N-no… It's embarrassing…" Eren whispered as he continued to rub himself into Levi. His own fingers trailing down to work on Levi's pants in return.

"Tell me…" Levi whispered before nibbling at his jaw and squeezing that perfect little ass. Eren moaned lowly.

"No…"

"Eren…" Levi pulled back and grabbed Eren's chin, so he could look into those beautiful eyes. He pulled Eren into a heated kiss and loved how the taller male melted against him. Tan long fingers finally made their way into his own pants and Levi groaned into Eren's mouth. His tongue aggressively started working against Eren's. He pulled back after a second leaving a string of saliva connecting them. Eren was panting and looking at him with lidded eyes. "Please tell me…"

Eren averted his gaze for a second before looking back at Levi. A quick little rub of a thumb over the tip of him made his heavy breathing hitch for a second. "F-fine…" Eren breathed and returned the thumb rubbing favor making Levi grunt and thrust into his hand. Eren let a little smirk grace his flushed face. "The thought of you tearing people apart for touching me is really hot…"

Levi's stroking teasing hand paused for a moment and he looked into the deep green pools staring back at him. "Fuck…" Levi whispered as a wave of white hot lust rushed through him. He removed his hand from Eren's pants getting a disgruntled whine in protest. Eren's objections quickly dried up however when Levi pulled his pants down quickly and dropped to his knees in front of Eren's hard length. Eren watched with wide shocked eyes as Levi's mouth wrapped around the tip of him. A long moan ripped from his throat as he was encircled by hot wetness. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as it hit the wall behind him. "Leeevvviiii…" he groaned as Levi's tongue played against him. His fingers buried themselves into Levi's hair as his mind fogged over. His legs shook slightly in his battle to stay standing as Levi continued to work up and down on him. Levi hummed and the vibrations ripped through Eren's already excited nerves. His hips jutted forward on instinct burying himself deeper into Levi's hot willing mouth.

Levi relaxed his throat and let Eren continue to thrust into his mouth every so often. He hadn't quite been sure he remembered how to do this, but based on the noises falling from those soft plump lips and the slight shaking of this lean body, he figured he was doing something right. He wanted nothing more than to bend Eren over and claim him, but it would be dirty and who knew when they could properly clean up again? Instead to relieve the ache of his own body, he trailed one hand down to his own hard problem and rubbed slowly. The friction from his hand felt amazing, but it was nowhere near what he really wanted. He so badly wanted that forbidden little zone of his lover. His other fingers trailed up Eren's smooth thigh before circling behind him and sneaking between his plump cheeks to play with that tight little hole.

Eren's whole body shook violently at the feeling and he groaned as his back arched beautifully. He pushed deep and a quick second later, he was spilling himself Levi's willing throat. Levi's name being said in a breathy moan. Eren's whole body went limp after a couple of moments and he sank to the floor breathing heavily. He looked at Levi with lidded eyes and with a lightening quick grab, he was pulling Levi into a hungry kiss. He groaned when he tasted himself in Levi's mouth and pushed his tongue further into that delectable mouth as he pushed Levi down onto the floor. Levi had a momentary thought of how filthy the ground was, but he quickly became distracted by the fingers working to free him from the confines of his tight white slacks.

Levi's eyes fluttered shut as Eren kissed him lovingly all the way down his body until he reached Levi's throbbing manhood. He gave a quick little peck to the underside of Levi's length before encircling the whole thing with his mouth all the way to the base. Levi groaned and buried his fingers into the chocolatey locks tickling the skin below his belly button. His other hand grabbed at the ground beneath him trying to stay grounded in reality as Eren eagerly moved on him. His tongue playing gently on his tip and hard on his underside. Levi's back arched trying to get deeper into Eren's burning mouth. It was so hot. He hit the back of Eren's throat and groaned when Eren swallowed around him.

Levi blamed the fact that he came so quickly on being turned on for too long and he already touched himself before Eren's magical mouth even touched him. While Levi laid on the ground trying to get air back into his lungs, Eren worked on fixing their pants. A moment later he was flopping down on top of Levi causing all the recaptured air to quickly escape back out of his lungs. Levi made a disgruntled noise, but nothing more as Eren nuzzled against his neck kissing softly. Levi's fingers trailed through Eren's fluffy hair massaging every so often.

"That was great…" Eren whispered tiredly as his arms hugged tighter around Levi.

"Hmmm…I agree…" Levi responded. The fingers in Eren's hair tightened and he tugged gently so he could look into Eren's face. "So you really like the thought of me getting violent on anybody that would dare to touch you inappropriately?"

Eren blushed and averted his gaze for a moment. "I guess…" he mumbled before burying his face into Levi's chest. "I like the thought of you being slightly possessive over me…" he added in a whisper.

Levi chuckled and leaned up to kiss the top of Eren's head. "Well that's good because I kind of am that way. You are mine Eren Yeager."

Eren smiled against the strong chest below him. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Their romantic little moment was ruined when the barely hanging on door was opened and a very angry Mikasa stormed in. She glared at them laying on the floor. "Really!? I know you two want to fuck like all of the time, but you can't just disappear like that! Do you have any idea what that does to me Eren!?"

Eren gave his sister a sheepish little look as he sat up on his knees. "Yeah…I know sorry…"

Levi also sat up and looked at the worried fuming woman standing in the doorframe. "You're right. Next time I want to bend your brother over and shove my dick up his ass until he is a moaning begging mess, I'll make sure and let you know" Levi said in a flat voice with a straight face.

Mikasa and Eren stared at him with wide terrified eyes. "Y-you don't have to go into detail! J-just let me know that you need some alone time or something!" After a moment of silence with them staring at each other Mikasa was the first to crack. "You're horrible" she said petulantly and stormed out of the run down love shack.

Eren whapped him in the stomach. "R-really!?"

Levi shrugged and stood up. He dusted the dirt of his uniform and held his hand out to help a very red faced Eren to his feet. "Let's go get some rest while we still can. Who knows what kind of shit is heading our way."


	10. Chapter 10

After weeks and weeks of traveling, Eren was starting to get just a tad bit disgruntled. I mean come on. There had to be something that would prove they were on the right track. Didn't there? In all fairness they had stumbled across the ruined walls and buildings of Shiganshina, but they quickly hurried on. The place gave most of them the heebie jeebies. He was slowly becoming more and more broody as the days stretched on and if it wasn't for Levi distracting him with that gorgeous body and that wonderful mouth, he would probably have gone insane. As it was, he spent most of his down time talking to the man he loved and if they weren't talking, they were doing very naughty naughty things together. Just the thought of it, made Eren's nether regions stir with interest.

He glanced at Levi riding on the horse that was slightly at a diagonal in front of him. Man did he wish there weren't so many clothes in the way, so he could watch those mouthwatering muscles flex. He was so lost in his dirty thoughts that it took him a moment to realize that everyone was coming to a stop at the crest of a steep hill. Once Eren came to the crest, he also stopped his horse and looked out over the landscape.

Below them stretched for miles were crumbling rock walls. Buildings in varying states of decay. There was an old castle in the center. Green moss and vines climbing up its sides. Well the sides that were still standing. It was the ruins. It had to be. Eren's eyes took it all in. The air in his lungs quickly vanishing on an exhale. They had done it. They were here. Finally they would get answers! A huge grin broke out on his face as a wave of elation crashed through him.

It was short lived however when he realized that the whole damn thing seemed to be surrounded by titans. A fuck ton of titans everywhere. None of them were actually standing in the ruins, but they hovered around the outskirts. How the hell were they supposed to get past all of that? It would be a blood bath. He was drawn from his own thoughts by Annie speaking out.

"We have to shift" came the bland comment.

"What!? No!" Historia cried out. "There has to be another way!"

Annie calmly glanced back at her. "It makes the most sense. We will shift and protect the horses. It appears they can't set foot inside of the ruins, so it will just be a mad dash and then we will shift back."

"I think Annie is right" Reiner piped up with his deep baritone.

"Yeah, sorry Historia, but I don't really see any other option" Ymir said casually.

Levi didn't like where this was going. He glanced towards Eren and saw the spark of determination flare in those expressive beautiful eyes. Before Levi could open his mouth to protest Eren shifting, Mikasa already beat him to it.

"Eren isn't shifting" Mikasa said in a voice that made it clear arguments would not be welcomed.

Eren balked in his horse. Mikasa didn't have a right to tell him what he could or couldn't do. He was not going to sit idly by and let everyone else do all the heavy lifting. He was a shifter and he would do his gawl darn job. "I'll do whatever is necessary" Eren ground out at his sister.

"Eren" Levi started, but shut his mouth when those fiery greens looked at him. Eren's face a mask of perfect resolve showing that he would not do anything less than what was needed to complete this task. Levi's heart clenched painfully at the thought of Eren shifting and getting closer to his death bed, but at the same time he was proud of his brat. Looking into that face, Levi knew any of his objections would be ignored. Instead he gazed back into that beautiful sun kissed face. "Are you sure?"

Eren's glare faltered for a moment. He had thought that Levi was going to try and argue with him about this, but instead he asked those three little words. Was Eren sure about this? Heck yeah he was. They were this close and he could feel victory right on the tips of his fingers. There was no way he would back down now. His gaze softened and a small smile spread on his lips as he nodded. Levi didn't look happy, but he didn't say anything else. Mikasa also held her tongue from further outbursts.

Once everyone was ready the five shifters made their way to the front of the little group. Levi watched with bated breath as the love of his life bit down on his hand. The area filled immediately with steam and when it cleared, five very different titans stood in front of them. Annie's titan shared her blond hair and it seemed someone forgot to remind her that skin did exist. It was actually a little creepy seeing the tendon and muscle like flesh. Levi had to snort at what he assumed was Ymir. Hard to tell since it looked like a giant creepy goblin. Reiner looked like a muscle bound beast, so Levi supposed it wasn't too much different from real life except now he had a bone like armor covering him. Bertholdt was another one of those that missed the whole skin memo and shit that beast was huge. Then there was Eren. His titan green eyes lit with fire. He was terrifying and breathtaking all at the same time.

"Shit. Hey guys we really need get the hell out of here" Jean's comment drew Levi's attention back to what was actually happening and he followed Jean's gaze. A large handful of titans that had been loitering around the perimeter of the ruins were running their way. Well wasn't that freaking dandy? Everyone quickly took off following their titan buddies in that mad dash forward. Stones and dust picked up under the horses hooves as they ran down the steep hill.

Levi could have stayed on his horse, but his instincts told him that he had to stay close to Eren no matter what. He ditched the horse and his hooks embedded themselves into Eren's shoulder. He hoped that it wouldn't hurt his beast of boyfriend that much. Apparently not if the lack of response was anything to go by. Mikasa and Armin also jumped up onto their friend to protect him. Even though it was supposed to be Eren protecting all of them.

Levi held on for dear life as wind whipped past him. His hopes of rushing past the oncoming onslaught of enemy titans was short lived. When one ventured to close to Eren, Levi disengaged from his perch to sink a hook into the disgusting creature. It took a split second to cut out the back of the creature's neck and then he was perched back on his boyfriend's massive shoulder. With a couple more little scuffles, they were finally stopping in the ruins. Levi watched with amazement as the pursuing titans stopped just shy of the outskirts and after a dazed moment seemed to forget all about their intended prey. Levi didn't dwell on it. He had more important things to do like get his boyfriend out of this beastly body.

"Oi Eren get your ass out of there right now" Levi demanded with a knock to the titan's cheek. Fiery green eyes looked at him. In a billow of steam, Eren's human body appeared and Levi was already there pulling him free from the dissipating corpse.

Eren looked at him with a dazed expression for a moment before a little smirk slowly spread onto his plush little lips. Levi opened his mouth to ask what the hell the idiot was grinning at, but never got the chance. Eren leaned forward eliminating any space between them to land a surprise attack on Levi's lips. Levi's mind spaced for a second when Eren's tongue, which was way fucking hotter than normal, ran across his own. Long nimble fingers buried themselves into his hair pulling him closer. Levi's body broke into a shudder and then his own fingers were burying themselves into fluffy brown hair and his own tongue was trying to get into that extremely hot mouth. Eren moaned in response and climbed on top of his lap straddling him. It probably would have escalated further if a clearing of a throat hadn't pulled Levi's attention back to the present. He disengaged his mouth from Eren, receiving a noise of protest from the brunette, to look into Erwin's face. A bushy eyebrow was cocked in amusement.

"Not that the show isn't entertaining, but we do have somethings to attend to first Captain" Erwin said in an amused tone.

Levi shrugged and tried to pry the clingy elf off of him. After another failed attempt, Levi looked into the dazed eyes of his lover and smirked. "Eren, why don't we save this for when we don't have an audience looking at us."

Eren blinked a couple of times and then looked around. Whatever little dazed trance he had been in vanished in a second and in the blink of an eye he was scrambling off of Levi's lap. A tomato red blush on his face reaching up his ears. He really needed to quit spacing out in public. It was just so easy to do when Levi was there in front of him. Close enough to touch. Eren was pulled from his dirty and self-deprecating thoughts when Historia continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Well since we are finally here" Historia started in a pleasant albeit slightly embarrassed tone. "Why don't we find somewhere to set up camp while we search for the cellar?"

With that the group ventured further into the ruins. They actually ended up setting up base in the old castle. It made sense as it was centrally located and could be seen for miles around. Some parts still even provided shelter from the elements.

It was a couple of days later that they finally stumbled upon a shattered building that miraculously had a cellar door intact. Eren glanced one more time nervously at Levi before walking closer. He felt sick. His stomach felt like a bubbling lava pit and his hand was shaking as he reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. This was it. Fuck. Shit. This was nerve wracking. He felt like he was trudging through thick mud. When he finally got to the door he paused. One last quick look over his shoulder to all of his comrades watching with wide hopeful eyes. He took a deep cleansing breath and removed the key from around his neck. It entered the lock smoothly and with a little twist of his wrist the gears shifted into place allowing the door to be pulled open. Eren hesitantly took the steps down into the suffocating darkness.

He was so lost in the moment that he forgot that he had brought with a little lantern. With a snap of his fingers, he let the magic flow through them to light the little wick. It provided just enough light to see where he was going. He found he didn't need it though as the moment he set foot on the floor of the cellar the whole damn thing lit up by itself. Eren blinked quickly adjusting to the bright light escaping off of tubing along the walls and ceiling.

"What the…?" Eren trailed off as he moved further into the room. There were drawings and diagrams pinned over the walls and tables. Pictures of Titans, elves and things he couldn't possibly identify. There were weird tubes and jars with liquid in some of them. Creepily enough some of the liquid filled jars were glowing. Eren continued to meander throughout the room trying to take it all, but it was just way too freaking weird. He gingerly picked up a giant ancient tomb of a book and flicked open a page. The writing was so ancient he couldn't even take a guess at what any of it meant. Next to the book was a slightly newer looking one. He set the delicate ancient book down and picked up the one next to it. Now this one he could read.

Levi had his arms folded across his chest trying to be patient, but it was really fucking hard. What the hell was taking Eren so long? Was he ok? Was the cellar filled with all that magical goobly gook that would finally free them from this crap hole of a world? He scowled at the door once more. He had tried to go after Eren when 20 minutes had passed, but had been stopped by the elves. Stupid elves and their stupid superstition. It's been over an hour. Can't someone just go take a peek or something? They had called down to Eren, but he never responded.

"Well this is a surprise" a smooth voice stated from behind the little posse. Everyone's attention quickly fixated towards the voice.

"Grisha!?" Historia said with a large dose of shock. "W-we thought you were dead! You never came back. What happened to you?"

The man named Grisha shrugged and moved forward. He had dark brown hair in a low ponytail and round glasses shading his eyes. Levi watched as the crowd split in two letting the man have room to pass through the small crowd. "I was doing research." When Grisha reached the front near the cellar door he turned back and glanced at the tiny little elven queen. "My apologies for any inconvenience. Is Eren down there by any chance?"

"Y-yes" Historia answered shakily. Her light blue eyes blown wide.

Levi didn't like this. Something didn't feel right. The little hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. After years of fighting for his very existence, Levi knew when to trust his instincts. "Who are you?" he spoke up staring the older elf down with narrowed eyes.

"Grisha Yeager. Eren's father. Now if you'll excuse me." Grisha didn't wait for another second before striding down the steps into the darkness.

"I don't like this" Levi mumbled in a low tone to Erwin. The broad shouldered blonde nodded and with a small gesture signaled for Levi to follow him a short distance from where the crowd was waiting eagerly for some news from their handsome green eyed savior.

Eren was staring vacantly at the wall in front of him. He had ended up slumped on the floor against the adjacent wall. The book left limply in his lap. It didn't make sense what he was reading. How was it even possible? This book…this book made it sound like the elves…no that couldn't be right… They wouldn't…

"Hello Eren" Grisha said as he walked calmly into the room. He crouched down in front of his stunned son and plucked the book off of his lap. He gracefully stood up and set the book on the nearest table. The one that Eren happened to take it from in the first place.

"D-dad?" Eren asked in an awed whisper looking up at the man he hadn't seen in over 15 years.

Grisha smiled softly down at his son and ruffled his hair gently. "It's been a while. You grew up nicely. You know I expected you to find this place someday. What I didn't expect was a whole entourage of not only elves, but humans as well to come with you. I thought I made it clear that no one was to ever find this place."

"W-what…?" Eren stuttered. "I don't remember anything like that…Why…?" Eren's muddled mind couldn't seem to focus on any one thing at the moment and the room became just a bunch of fuzzy images and shadows. When his eyes landed on the book again, he shuddered at the thought. He pointed at the book. "Dad…that book…what it said…it's not…is it?"

Grisha chuckled at his stuttering son. "Yes Eren. It's true. The elves, well more specifically the Yeagers, created the titans."

"B-but how?" Eren just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Eren." Grisha started unimpressed. "You just read the book didn't you?"

"Some of it, but I don't understand! Why would we do that!? How could we do that!?" Eren could feel the measly little meal he had for breakfast trying to fight its way out of his stomach. Oh god he was going to be sick. He quickly turned to the side and heaved.

Grisha sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Disgusting. You're cleaning that up later." With one more sigh he glanced down at his son before turning his back to him to start fiddling with some little vials on another one of the tables. "I guess I'll give you a little history lesson. You see Eren back when we created the titans, humans and elves were in a long standing war. The humans wanted to enslave the elves and use their magic for their own. They are greedy little bastards. I still can't believe they are standing outside _my_ cellar as we speak" Grisha said in a disgusted tone. Eren listened despite wanting nothing more than to run from this room and never look back. He watched as Grisha lifted a needle filled with a glowing liquid up to the light and flick it with his fingernails getting rid of the air bubbles. He set it back on the table and went back to filling other little vials with a different liquid.

"Anyways… The Yeagers were praised for their ability to use their magic to alter their physical attributes. We could make ourselves stronger, taller, faster, damn near indestructible, but we were still losing to humans. That's when we started experimenting with potions to amplify our powers. Make us stronger. We were successful and the first shifter was born." Grisha paused and walked over to a little cupboard digging through it. "It only made sense to use what we had on other elves…except they weren't able to shift back. Thus the first titans were born. You see it was something in our genetic makeup that allowed Yeagers to shift between the two. It was quite devastating when the first untamed titans appeared, but with a little more finagling, the Yeagers learned to how to control the titans. The elves now had the means of destroying the humans, but no other elves wanted to volunteer themselves to be turned into giant brainless monsters. Instead we infected humans with the titan poison and used them against their previous comrades. We were gods Eren. We had an indestructible army."

Grisha was now back at the table playing with something that Eren couldn't see. Not that he could focus anyways. What he was hearing, was shredding his mind apart. How could they!? A small bubble of anger was starting to form in the pit of his swirling mind. They destroyed the world! For what!? He clenched his fists tightly as the anger continued to take hold.

"The thing is though, the human's somehow learned what was going on and who was controlling the titans. And those morons…" Grisha chuckled with derision. "Those morons decided the best solution was to assassinate every Yeager they could. I don't know how they managed to get in here, but they did. That's how this city fell. There was no one left to control the horde of titans…Well except for one Yeager that managed to escape. He locked himself down here in the cellar and cast the spells making it impossible for anyone except his own descendants to enter this place. That's his book right there. He wrote everything he knew into it. Once he had finished writing it, he left this place and left a couple more spells keeping titans out. You should be grateful that he found the elves in the once human city of Maria and settled down to start a family. Otherwise you wouldn't have existed and you wouldn't be about to become the ruler of this world along with me."

Eren's anger floundered for a second as the last sentence invaded his boiling thoughts…What…? He was lost for a moment and that brief little distraction made him too slow to react to Grisha pouncing on him plunging a needle into his arm. Eren's eyes went wide with shock and he pushed his father violently off of him. He jumped to his feet and held onto the spot where the needle pricked him. "Wha-What did you do to me!?"

Grisha stood up nonchalantly and dusted himself off. "I gave you a shot that should help you be able to control the titans…Well it should…It worked on me anyways. Now my son" Grisha clasped his arms and smiled warmly at his son. "You and I are going to start our own dynasty. Either the elves and humans will fall under our rule, or…"

Eren was still having a really hard fucking time dealing with everything that he had just learned. The way his dad just dropped his sentence like that was clearly indicating a threat. "Th-this is insane! I don't believe any of this! How can you believe such utter bullshit!?" Eren felt like he was being torn apart by emotions. His whole body was shaking and he quickly pulled away from his dad's grasp. His skin crawled where he still felt the touch.

Grisha laughed at him. Like really laughed, but it wasn't pleasant. It wasn't the laugh Eren remembered from his childhood. "Oh Eren my dear boy. It appears that you need a demonstration and I know just the thing." Grisha strode back up the stairs. Eren's body felt like it was nailed to the floor, but with great effort he followed after his dad. He needed more answers. Unfortunately he got them.

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion to him. He watched his dad raise his arm holding a little crossbow contraption. He heard the firing noises echo inside of his brain. Olou grunted. Followed by Gunther and Nanaba. A couple of the queen's elven guard also made shocked noises. Eren wasn't sure who had been hit from his race because a moment later the surrounding area was enveloped in steam. He heard Levi and Erwin shout something, but it was just noise to Eren.

The couple of moments of shock that occurred when seven fully fledged titans filled the small area was all that was needed for the blood bath to begin. Blood curdling screams filled the area. The time where everything seemed to move in slow motion was gone and everything was a blur of movement and blood. Mike's torso landed on the ground. His legs nowhere to be seen. His eyes staring wide into nothingness. Ymir was already shifted and was running away with a hysterical Historia clutched in one of her hands. Annie, Berthodlt and Reiner were also shifted and were already engaging the titans. Eren's wide horrified eyes landed on Jean screaming in pure agony looking at Marco. Well what was left of Marco anyways…

"Only seven…hmm…one of my shots must have missed…" Grisha said thoughtfully as he leaned against a ruined wall.

Eren's eyes moved to his dad and in a flash any familiar feelings vanished. Instead Eren saw red. His anger and hatred over flowing for the man responsible for the death of his friends and Levi. Oh god Levi! He hadn't seen him. What if? No, Levi was too strong for that. He wouldn't die so easily, but the thought alone had Eren growling out bastard before biting down on his own hand.

Once Eren's shift was complete he focused back on the spot where that demonic man had been only to be met with another titan. One bigger than himself.

"Now Eren. You really don't want to do this" The titan said in a deep echoing voice. Eren's banshee like scream filled the space in response and he launched himself at the beast in front of him. There was only one thing on his mind. Destroy it. "Alright. We'll do this the hard way. Come to my aid my little army" Grisha's titan yell rang through the landscape.

Eren was so fixated on his single track mind, he didn't notice that the horde of titans hovering outside the ruins were crossing over. Levi noticed though and swore worse than anything he had ever done before. This was it. They were all going to fucking die. "ERWIN!" Levi called out as he flipped through the air to land next to Erwin high up on a wall. Hanji followed a second later. "We are completely and utterly fucked." They were completely surrounded on all sides and vastly outnumbered. It wasn't even a question.

Erwin was for once at a loss for words. What was even more surprising was that Hanji was too. They all scanned the area around them. There was no way out. They had managed to take down the seven turned titans. Levi chose not to dwell on the fact, that those were once his friends. He could mourn later if he survived. The four shifted elves had surrounded a lone tower that currently had the remaining elves perched on top. Historia, Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Sasha. That was it. Levi's eyes landed on Eren's titan body that was wrestling violently with the titan that Levi assumed was Grisha. That evil fucking bastard. Levi was filled with rage something he usually didn't allow to cloud his judgement during a fight. He was a second away from rushing to the aid of _his_ titan, but Erwin's steely grasp stopped him.

"You would just get in the way and be a distraction to him right now. We need you Levi. That is an order" Erwin's voice brooked for no argument, but Levi was on the verge of one anyways. He couldn't let Eren fight alone.

"They're here" Hanji's unnaturally calm tone drove away Levi's argument. As much as he would love to rush to Eren's side, the first thing he would need to do was survive. Levi clenched his jaw as the first wave crashed against their pitiful little perch. His mind retreated to its own little special place like it always did when fighting for his life.

The battle was never ending, but Levi refused to give in. He just fucking refused. He would not die here today. He flipped through the air dodging an outstretched hand and landed just long enough to help Erwin's battered body. Yeah he wasn't going to let that bastard die today either if he could help it. They skidded to a halt on top of the now tilting tower. Right next to the elven queen that instantly went to stop the bleeding from Erwin's missing arm. Light glowing gently from her outstretched palms. Levi looked back out into the battlefield cursing the sheer amount of bodies. The shifters were failing. Ymir was already laying unmoving on the ground. Bertholdt not doing much better despite his size. There was gaps in his body where titans had taken chunks out of him.

Eren's pained screech broke through the noise and Levi's eyes locked on him in a split second. "Fuck this shit. Sorry Erwin I can't follow your order this time." With that Levi was already flying through the air towards the private little scuffle going on between father and son.

Levi proved to be a good distraction to Grisha. Slicing when he could. Gouging out an eye here, a couple of fingers there, but damn he was persistent and he called for some backup. Levi swore and dealt with the oncoming onslaught. What felt like decades, but was probably less than 30 minutes, Grisha's body fell limp to the ground. Eren's giant maw holding the steaming flesh of the back of the other titan's neck.

He dropped the flesh from his jaw and his gleaming jade eyes looked at the scene around them. "STTOOOOPPPP!" Came the screechy high pitched yell. Every titan in the vicinity froze. Levi flinched at the sheer pitch and loudness of the voice. "Leave this place now!"

The remaining titans started ambling away in a hurry to obey their new king. Levi let his body fall to the ground with exhaustion. Everything fucking hurt and his limbs felt like they weighed a fuck ton. He was on his knees staring up into his titan's face that looked down at him. "Enough Eren. It's enough come back to me…" Levi said in a strained voice.

The titan got down on its hands and knees and Levi let out a sigh of relief when the familiar steam rose from the back of its neck. He watched as Eren's body emerged from the beast. He watched Eren's back arched as the tendons and tissues tore. He then proceeded to watch as Eren's body fell limp to the ground. His heart stopping instantly at the sight. Exhaustion be damned, he was by his lover's side in an instant staring down at the unconscious steaming body. Eren's chest barely moving as it took way to slow and way to shallow breaths.

Levi wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually Mikasa was kneeling down next to them. Her dark gray eyes filled with panic. Levi allowed her to pull Eren against her even though he really fucking didn't want to let go of Eren at all. It was Mikasa though and Levi knew the woman would throw her life away in an instant for him.

"Eren!" Mikasa's panicked voice called to him. Tears were already sliding out of the corner of her eyes. "Eren you have to wake up! You can't leave me!"

Levi watched in a dazed state as Mikasa cried and clung to Eren's still unconscious body.


End file.
